To Vanquish the Shadows
by pmochizuki
Summary: This story deals with the legend of Shannar and his descendants, and how they are tied into the history of Middle Earth. Lovers of the history of Middle Earth I'm sure will enjoy this story! Chapter 7 Up! Finally a little display of the powr of 'echoing!
1. Prologue: Shannar

To Vanquish the Shadows By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: "I would like to give special thanks to Makiko Imamura and Maria Kanai, my best friends, who are encouraging me and giving me ideas for this story. I was at first going to write a story about what if there was one more person in the Fellowship of the Ring? But someone mentioned the plot has been done to death. So this story I've changed to tell about the legends of Shannar and his descendant's. Hope you enjoy it! Also, the last part of this story I moved it over to the next chapter.  
  
This is only the Prologue to my story so forgive me if you find it a bit dull. But this chapter is VERY important since it will lead up to the events of my story. I have tried to keep as much as I can to J.R.R. Tolkien's books. If there are ANY mistakes, please tell. All right here it goes!"  
  
And on an extra note, the only real reason I'm rating this fanfiction PG-13 is because of some slight action/adventure violence, but nothing too bad. No bad language, strong violence, or other problems in my story.  
  
Prologue: "Shannar"  
  
If anyone in the battle field were to look at one of the small ridges a short ways away, they would have spied a group of four on horseback. If that certain someone was an Elf, he would have seen that these men were all warriors, lean in frame yet their posture and stance was obviously of one accustomed to fight. Clothed in black and wearing no armor, the only contrast of color was a cape of forest green.  
  
The leader of the group, Shannar surveyed the scene before him. It was all too obvious that Sauron's forces would triumph. He had to admit that he was surprised how long the army of men and elves were holding out. If only. no. There was no use thinking that way. There was no hope for Middle Earth, there was no hope for him.  
  
Once again the heaviness in his heart felt so strong he almost couldn't breathe. 'No hope'. The words kept going over and over into his head. If only things had been different. If only he hadn't been so naïve. If only. if only. There was no use wishing for the past to miraculously change. Shannan was a warrior, he would face whatever the future had in store for him, no matter how bleak the future at the moment looked.  
  
Shannar glanced behind him. His companions were still with him. He knew that inside each and every one of them, the same cold tendrils of despair were seeping deep into their souls.  
  
It was only through sheer will power that Shannar returned his eyes to the battle scene of horror before him. But in the brief time it took to ensure his friends were still present, the tide of the war had changed. Here and there, bands of warrior men and elves were breaking through the masses of orcs. Hope unbidden sprouted in Shannar.  
  
But in moments the seed was crushed. The air stilled as the light winds that had been blowing all day stopped. Time seemed to be frozen. Even before Shannar could actually see for a fact, he knew. Sauron had arrived. And on his finger, was the Ring. Shannar felt the power of the Ring radiate towards him, a power so dark that it almost took his breath away. He had figured that after all this time he would be used to the power of the Ring, but it was never to be.  
  
With mighty force, Sauron had elves and men flying left and right as he swung his staff. Shannar slumped a bit in his saddle as the grim events took place. Sauron was just too powerful. There was nothing that could stop him. He was a fool to think otherwise.  
  
Sauron struck King Elendil and the man fell back, his head hitting the rocks beneath his feet. Shannan knew in an instant that he was dead. Someone ran towards the body, cradling the king's head. Shannar squinted his eyes a bit to make out the face and realized it was Isildur, the dead king's son.  
  
Sauron approached the man and the dead body. Isildur tried to raise his father's sword but the Dark Lord with little difficulty brought his foot upon it, shattering the sword. The sword Narsil was naught but a broken blade now. Sauron reached down to grab the fallen man.  
  
But Isildur was not one to give up. With a broad sweep of his broken sword, he defended himself. The end of the sword missed the dark being completely, but whether by luck or skill, Isildur cut the fingers off the outstretched hand. And with the fingers, the Ring separated from its Master.  
  
The scene had barely registered into Shannar's brain when agony ripped through his whole being. The Ring and its Master's cry of anger swept through his mind in a torrent, like a wave crashing against cliff. The pain was too great for Shannar; he fell from his horse with his head in his hands. Shannan was sure he was dying and calmed a bit. In his heart he accepted his fate and waited for the end.  
  
Suddenly, the pain stopped. Shannan almost didn't believe the fact and stayed still on the ground. Only then did he realize he had been squeezing his eyes shut. He was still alive! Slowly opening his shut eyes, he saw his friends also on the ground.  
  
Forgetting the dull throbbing that remained in his head, Shannar crawled towards Gwenor. The youngest of the group, Gwenor was unconscious and after a quick inspection found that he had hit his head when he fell off his horse. Nothing serious but he would have a nasty headache when he woke up. The leader looked around to the other two members who were by now starting to sit up on their own. Besides looking paler than usual, Dane seemed to be all right and the same could be said for Mithlen. Shannar felt tears of relief threatening to fill his eyes. If something had happened to them, he would never have forgiven himself.  
  
Shannar brought his hand up to push his dark hair away from his face, only to find that his hands were trembling. Now was not a time for such weakness. Shannar pushed himself up onto his feet but almost lost his balance when he knees buckled. The warrior forced himself to remain standing. He looked to where Sauron had last stood. What remained were the armor and the helmet which Sauron had been wearing. But where was the Ring? Shannar was determined to find it and have it destroyed. And he knew that there was only one way to destroy it.  
  
"Dane, stay here and take care of Gwenor. Mithlen, follow me."  
  
Dane, always the outspoken one, said. "And where are you going?"  
  
"To once and for all rid us of our captor." Without waiting for a reply, Shannar strode over to his horse who had not gone far, leaped into the saddle, and began galloping towards where the Ring had been. Confident that Mithlen was right behind him, the dark-haired warrior didn't turn back, intent on his purpose.  
  
When he arrived at his destination, he saw that Isildur had taken the Ring into the palm of his hand. Next to him stood a dark-haired Elf. Elrond was his name, and the Lord of Rivendell and everything about him made it impossible to think otherwise. Though dirty from battle with his armor stained with the blood of orcs, he face held the look of royal dignity.  
  
Shannar skidded to a halt in front of the two of royal blood. "Destroy the Ring! Only then will the darkness ever be vanquished!"  
  
Elrond looked at him strangely. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
Shannar shook his head. "That is not important. What's important is to destroy the Ring."  
  
The Elf did not look pleased but conceded to the fact that the strange man was right. The Elf Lord looked at Isildur. "Follow me. We must cast it into the fires of Mount Doom."  
  
Isildur for a moment did not move, then stared down intently at the Ring. Shannar paled, could the Ring have recovered so quickly after being cutting away from his master? Could it even be now corrupting the heart of the man before him?  
  
A lifetime seemed to pass until Isildur finally got up and followed the Elf. Shannar sighed relief. He must have been only imagining Isildur's hesitation.  
  
Shannar faced Mithlin. The warrior seemed to sense his leader's turmoil and spoke. "I will see make sure Gwenor is all right."  
  
Shannar once again thanked Valar for such companion as Mithlin. "Thank you Mithlin. You know Gwenor. If he had been awake, by now he would have come to join us. Maybe the head injury was worse than he had originally thought. I'm not sure if he'll forgive me for leaving him behind."  
  
The other man chuckled then left. While Mithlin rode back to the others, Shannar got off his horse and went off to follow Isildur and Elrond. He had not realized how quickly they had gone and rushed to gain on them. He followed the paths which would lead him deep into center of Mount Doom.  
  
Before long, he was standing before the path which led to the dark door of Sammath Naur. But more out of habit than anything else, he chose the shortest path to another ledge overlooking the fires of Orodruin. No one but Sauron was allowed to enter Sammath Naur. In minutes he had reached the ledge and was surprised to find that neither the Elf nor man was there. It was then he realized that they must have taken the other path. He looked upwards to the opening leading from the door of Sammath Naur. Curiously, only Elrond was there, his back stiff with his hands clenched.  
  
Shannar looked around to see if there was a way up without him having to backtrack all the way to the forked passage. Fortunately, there was a small path against the sides of the mountain and with careful steps he climbed. But as he climbed, he kept thinking why he had not felt anything when the Ring was destroyed. He still could remember the terrible agony he was in when the Ring had been cut from Sauron's finger, why hadn't he felt something now?  
  
When he was finally able to stand in front of Elrond, he asked, "Where's Isildur?"  
  
Shannar was almost afraid the Elf wouldn't answer for his face was so hard it was as if it was etched from stone. Then suddenly the Lord of Rivendell spoke, "Isildur has left."  
  
"The he destroyed the Ring?"  
  
A moment of silence. "No."  
  
Shannar felt the world crash down on him. He fell to his knees with his head bowed, his mind still in a daze. It couldn't be. he had been so close. All he wanted to do right now was rush down to the foot of the hill, take the Ring from Isildur, and vanquish the terrible object which was the reason for his bondage. But it was too late, by now Isildur was with his men. And even with all of his powers, he wouldn't get beyond the first few soldiers. He knew how dedicated the men were to both Isildur and his late father. Shannar felt himself whisper, almost absently, "I will never be free."  
  
Elrond was looking at him strangely, a questioning look in his face. The questioning look then turned to a one of certainty. "You are of the Tainted Four, are you not?"  
  
Shannar jerked his head up. "How did you know? Not many have heard of us."  
  
"I have heard how Sauron had taken four craftsmen of renowned skill before the creation of the Ring. And though Sauron himself forged the Ring, you four were present." Here the Elf paused then continued. "They say that during the forging, the darkness emanating from Sauron had tainted you and a dark power had befallen on you."  
  
Shannar gave a harsh laugh and said bitterly, "Not power, oh not, never power." His gaze softened. "A curse." Elrond's silence cued him to carry on. "I will never forget the day the army of orcs came into my village. To think that they were ordered to leave nothing alive but to capture me and bring me to their Lord. Everyone was killed, nobody left alive."  
  
The kneeling warrior heaved a huge sigh. "I was taken to Sauron. Myself and three others were ordered to make the tools he would need to forge the One Ring." Shannar smiled. "We had no choice but to obey. Beautiful works of art they were, too, only to be used to make such a terrible weapon for such an evil Lord. It's strange, he had Noldor smiths, including Celebrimbor, to help forge the other Rings, but had us four, common craftsman, help create the One Ring." Next he shuddered. "It was awful to see him forge the master Ring, it was like he was pouring himself into it. His cruelty, his malice, and his darkness. It was terrible. After that my companions and I were never the same. It was like our very souls were tainted. And the curse."  
  
Shannar remembered when he had been first presented a sword. He remembered the weight of it when pressed into his hand. From that moment on, he was no longer Shannar the simple craftsman. He was Shannar, spy and warrior for the Dark Lord. He had never fought in his life but from within him came a strange power, reflexes and instincts he would never have imagined himself capable of. With the darkness eating up inside of him, he was no more than a killing monster. He would never be able to forgive himself for what he had done while serving Sauron. But Sauron's will was embedded in him; all he could do was obey. Shannar looked at his hands, hands which used to be unblemished with fingers slender and strong, the skilled fingers of a man good at his craft. Now, calloused and scarred, they were the hands of a warrior whose sword had claimed many lives.  
  
The man was startled out of his reverie when the Elf Lord spoke. "Another name you have is 'i yulmë queni', or 'the Branded Ones'."  
  
Shannar took off his wrist guards around each of his wrists were letterings burned into the skin. The warrior did not have to read the words to know what they said. Around the left, 'Ash nazg durbatulúk, ash nazg gimbatul,' and around the right, 'Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.' The words were too terrible to say in the Black Tongue but Shannar spoke the words in the common tongue.  
  
"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them."  
  
Shannar immediately after speaking put his wrist guards back on, got to his feet then turned to leave. The Elf stopped him, grabbing his arm. "Where will you go?"  
  
"The Ring will try to call to me, to use me for its own evil purpose and," this he vehemently spit out, "I will not let it. I will get as far away as I can, there is nothing that ties me here. And surely people will not accept me for what I was." He absent mindedly grabbed around one of his wrists. "No, they will not. I shall leave this place"  
  
"But where."  
  
"To the Northern Wastes."  
  
"Then I wish you luck. I know it will not do any more good to try to reason with Isildur, but I will keep my eye on the Ring." Elrond went ahead and left Shannar to himself.  
  
Shannar watched him leave until he was out of site. The warrior was finally left to himself to think out his thoughts. Yes, it would be best if he left. He wouldn't force the others to come also, but he knew that their loyalty to him would keep them all together. He searched his mind and soul and felt that much of the darkness had fled him since Sauron's demise. But still, in the furthermost corner of his heart, his till felt tainted. He was sure that the fact will never change while the Ring was not yet destroyed.  
  
But since that morning, Shannar felt a change in him. He was still the same person, but something. after some thought he realized what it was and gave a half smile. There was a hope for his future, it was small but still hope. Though he was yet not free of the Ring, he was no longer a captive of Sauron.  
  
**********  
  
Shannar, Mithlin, Dane, and Gwenor left Mordor and headed north to the Northern Wastes. Along the way, they met with a group of villagers whose village had been burned. Though Sauron was destroyed, his scattered army of orcs continued to pillage and loot the town of villages of Middle Earth.  
  
Full of compassion, Shannar and his group offered the villagers to come with them to the north for they had no where else to go. The villagers readily agreed for a chance to join up with the warriors who also promised for protection.  
  
And so the continued in the journey. Every step which took them farther and farther away from the land of darkness, the lighter the Tainted Four's hearts began to be. But soon, it was too hard to keep the secret of the four's true identity. When a group of orcs ambushed them, Shannar and his men fought and destroyed them with their powerful skill. At first, the villagers were frightened of the warriors, but by then they had already begun to love and trust them. Whatever their past, the people decided to follow them.  
  
At last they reached the mountains of Angmar and a bit further out to the West in the valley of a small mountain range they settled. They built a town and soon they prospered, though small and scarce their crops were at first. But steadily, the town grew.  
  
Shannar was made a Lord and leader of the village and the people loved him. Mithlin, Dane, and Gwenor were made Captains and soon each married and had their own family. But though Shannar seemed happy, he was restless and would often wander the mountains in solitary. The people whispered among themselves that the Ring was trying to call him back. But all changed when Shannar fell in love the lovely maiden Enya, and for years to come, everyone would say there was never a happier and more lovely couple than they.  
  
But to the horror of Shannar and his Captains, their children were born with the mark around their wrists. Though not branded, the words were gold in color and the letterings were so fine they were barely distinguishable. Shannar realized that the curse will live on through their bloodlines. Along with the brand, their offspring were given to some extent the same warrior skills as their fathers, speed and instincts no mortal would be expected to have.  
  
For the longest time, Shannar forbade teaching the arts of fighting to his children. For years he fought with the idea, never wanting his children to feel the darkness he had felt and still felt inside of him.  
  
Author's Note: "So, what do you think? I hope you've liked it so far! Please review and give me your opinions. I will accept criticism and suggestions but please don't be too mean about them! Thank you! 


	2. A Dream and a Pledge

To Vanquish the Shadows By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: Hello everyone! I've moved the last part from the prologue to the beginning of this chapter, I thought it would flow better that way. And for those who have read the prologue, this is just a note to tell you that I've decided for this story to tell the legend of Shannar and his descendants. Later on, I will write another story telling about Shannar's descendant who will join the Fellowship. I hope you enjoy! Please review after reading!  
  
Chapter 1: A Dream and a Pledge  
  
Shannar could not sleep. He had felt so restless that he decided to go out into the mountains. For some reason, he always felt at peace and the silence soothed his spirit.  
  
Upon reaching his favorite spot, he stopped and lay down on the ground. He couldn't stop thinking of the argument he had had with his oldest son. Ennar was now fifteen, a grown man he thought of himself. At that though, Shannar smiled. He couldn't believe how fast his children were growing up.  
  
But that night, Ennar had once again brought up the subject of Shannar's past. The aging man sighed deeply. All he wanted to do was protect his children. He knew that once he started teaching Ennar the art of fighting using their special powers, the call of the Ring inherited by Shannar would begin to eat away at their own hearts. Even now, Shannar felt in the corner of his mind the whisperings of the Ring. Though faraway, it still nagged at his brain.  
  
He loved his son so much, if only Ennar could understand the turmoil he had to live through every day. He had to admit though, after finding love in the form of Enya, his life was full of light. But could he really trust his son to not give into the darkness? No, he would never chance it. Finally determining that his choice was the right one, he fell asleep.  
  
In his dream he found himself in a beautiful garden. After walking around, he found himself looking upon a strange sight. Many chairs were put in a circle, a pedestal in the middle of the circle. Representatives of the races of Middle Earth arrived, and upon being seated, looked toward the lone standing person, apparently the leader. Shannar was amazed to see it was the Elf, Lord Elrond!  
  
Then the dream became stranger. A small person, the size and stature of a young child, stepped forward and placed something on the pedestal. It was the Ring! Without warning, the pedestal came on fire and though everyone tried, no one could stop it. The Ring seemed to grow a little and it began to whisper words of corruption. Soon, instead of working together, the people began arguing and shouting at each other. Shannar cried out, "Someone, take the Ring and destroy it!"  
  
Suddenly, the same small person whom he has seen earlier strode forward to the pedestal and took the Ring and put it on a chain around his neck. One by one, men, an elf, a dwarf, and a few more of the strange small people went towards the middle of the circle. They spoke these words, "We will take the Ring."  
  
Shannar hear Elrond speak. "Is there anyone here who would honor the memory of Shannar and his men and represent them in this quest?"  
  
Shannar looked around and was surprised to see that now standing behind him were his children all grown up and many, many more people similar in appearances. He realized that they were his descendants. But no one stepped forward, in fact, they all started backing away from sight. Shannar suddenly felt tears running down his face and realized that he was crying.  
  
Shannar woke up just then with a start. It was a beautiful morning and the sun's first rays were casting their light onto the mountains. Shannar's thoughts were full of the memory of his dream.  
  
With a strange certainty he felt his dream was a vision of the future. Again he felt the terrible sadness that his descendant's would not help destroy the Ring. Was he a coward to try to ignore the fact that his curse will forever bind him to the Ring? Had his resolution of wanting the Ring to be destroyed compromised? Then and there, Shannar made a decision.  
  
He stood up and spoke aloud. "Middle Earth shall not fall to darkness, not while either I am alive or if any of my descendants are living. Sauron gave me power to use me to fight against all that is good, now I will use it to train my children to fight against all that is evil. I was there at the forging of the One Ring, my descendant shall be there when it is destroyed. May it be that this pledge will come to pass."  
  
**********  
  
Within hours of his decision, Shannar sought out his eldest son. Always been one to wake up at dawn's first light, he found Ennar tending to the horses in their stable.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
The young man turned around and nodded. "You were up at the glade?"  
  
Shannar smiled. His favorite spot had also become a special place for his children who loved to explore. "Son, I have something I wish to tell you." He sat down on one of the upturned buckets and motioned his son to also sit. Ennar hesitantly lowered himself on the ground in front of his father.  
  
"If it's something about last night, I've talked to mother about it already," Ennar rushed ahead. "It's wrong of me to keep bringing up the subject. Though I don't understand the reason, as my father I should respect your decision." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
Shannar felt pride for his son. He knew how hard it was for the young man to say what he had just said. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe his son did have the will and the courage to face against the power of the Ring.  
  
"I think you are now old enough to know about why you wear the marks on your wrists." Ennar looked surprised. Never had his father before spoken about it, he seemed afraid to speak on the subject.  
  
Then and there Shannar went on to tell about his terrible past, how Sauron had used him, about the history of the One Ring, and how it was never destroyed. When he was finished, they both fell silent in their own deep thoughts.  
  
The son spoke first, hesitation in his voice. "Father, if you were." he searched for the right word, "tainted, and since I have the mark, does that mean that." He didn't finish.  
  
Shannar chose his words carefully. "I don't actually know. I think that because I am cursed, my descendants will forever carry it with them. But I do know that this 'darkness' is something we can fight against. We must never let ourselves be defeated by it. That is why I didn't want to train you. But after much thought, I think that you are ready." Shannar raised his hand before his excited son could speak. "But I want you to make an oath, a pledge if you will. To pledge your service to the destroying of the One Ring. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." Ennar spoke with the solemnity one would not expect from one his age. "I Ennar, son of Shannar, will pledge my service in the destroying of the One Ring," he paused, then added, "and I do pledge also never give into my darkness."  
  
"Always vanquish the shadows," Shannar repeated. After speaking, for some reason the words touched him in a strange way. After some consideration, Shannar spoke. "Mithlin, Dane, Gwenor, and I were tainted, but for you, the darkness is a shadow. But shadows too may become real to the mind, and eat away your soul." He whispered, "May it never be." Lost in thought, Shannar almost forgot his son's presence.  
  
Ennar didn't know what to do. The silence was becoming a bit too unbearable for his young and impatient mind. Thankfully, his father suddenly stood up and began to walk away. Ennar also got up and began to dust his tunic and pants from the dust of the ground. But when he looked up, without warning his father, who was now many paces away, threw a small object at Ennar's face. Ennar, though surprised at the action, reacted and raised his hand to catch. The object smacked into his hand and he wrapped his fingers around it. Upon looking at the caught item, he found that it was a small pebble. He looked questioningly at his father.  
  
But before he could voice a question, Shannar asked, "How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Catch the object. Explain in details how you reacted."  
  
Though his father's strange question threw him off, Ennar did his best to answer him. "I saw you throw something at my face and. I just brought my hand up to catch it."  
  
"Listen closely for this is your first lesson in using your powers. As mortals, we are all born with reflexes which develop over time. For example, it's impossible for young children to do complicated things. As time goes by and they grow older, they develop those reflexes. But those reflexes and instincts are limited."  
  
Shannar took the pebble from Ennar's hand and continued his explanation. "With our powers we are able to go beyond that. In any battle, even a second's delay can get you hurt or even killed. With my capabilities, I can in a way 'see' what is about to happen. It's not necessarily foreseeing the future, it's as if I know what will happen and I react to it."  
  
Seeing his son didn't seem to understand, Shannar searched for an easier explanation. "It's like an echo. You 'see' what is to happen so when whatever it is to happen happens, you can react faster than others could."  
  
Ennar smiled as he finally grasped the concept. Shannar had one cautioning warning though. "But to be able to pay attention to the echoes in your head takes a lot of concentration. You really cannot prolong this state of mind or you will exhaust yourself in both body and mind. So you must balance using your skills and your powers." Shannar grasped his son by the shoulders. "That's enough to fill your head for one day. Go do your chores and if you finish quickly, we can continue a bit more."  
  
***********  
  
After Ennar had left, Shannar had immediately ordered a gathering of his three closest friends. They were now seated in a circle at his home. Shannar had just finished telling Mithlin, Dane, and Gwenor about what had happened that morning, from the dream to his decision.  
  
Gwenor was all for it. "Shannar is right, we cannot try to hold back our children's capabilities. What they do not understand will make them resent us."  
  
"I am only happy that I have only a daughter to worry about," Dane spoke up. "But I do agree with Shannar's decision. We came to the North because we were afraid the Ring would call us. But now that we know our children might also be subject to corruption, we must not hold them back. There is a better chance for them to resist temptation if they are taught what to go up against."  
  
Mithlin, compared to the other two Captains, was a bit more subdued. "Shannar, I have always been one to face my fears and to know what I'm up against. What scares me right now is that we really have no idea where the Ring is at the moment. Last we know, Isildur took it for himself. But anything could have happened since that time."  
  
Shannar spoke, "He is right and I have considered this problem. That is why I have decided to travel to Rivendell and ask Elrond what he knows of its whereabouts."  
  
The other stared at him in surprise. "Will you go alone? It is too dangerous!"  
  
"Please, I think I am old enough to take care of myself." Shannar spoke half jokingly and seriously. "In Rivendell I will find my answers. Once I have found out the Ring's whereabouts, we can make our plans from there."  
  
Mithlin spoke with authority one has when being the oldest, "I must agree that Shannar's idea is sound, we must not just sit back and let events happen which might affect our futures. But I strongly suggest that Shannar not go alone. I of course will not go, I'm a bit too," here he coughed slightly, "old for such travel."  
  
Shannar smiled. "No one could ever accuse you of that, 'old' friend. But I do agree. Gwenor, Dane, are you up for an adventure?"  
  
Both looked eager to go, for the two young men, they had been staying in the peaceful valley a bit too long. The two Captains would follow Shannar anywhere, even to the ends of the earth. Unfortunately for Gwenor though, his family were a priority. "My wife is expecting a child soon, it would be wrong to leave her at such a time. I propose that Dane accompany you."  
  
Dane knew how disappointed the younger man one. He tried cheer him up, "Are you sure you want to stay? I remember what a nervous wreck you were when Noran was born."  
  
Gwenor gave him a mock glare. "As if you were any better when Danine was born."  
  
Shannar shook his head and changed the subject back to the matter at hand. "So it is decided. We will leave tomorrow."  
  
"You're leaving for where?"  
  
Shannar cringed when he heard his wife's voice coming from the doorway. He had yet to tell her his plans to leave. The other three men seemed to feel the tension. All mumbled a sudden excuse to leave and left as swiftly as their feet would allow.  
  
Enya had left when her husband and his friends had gathered for a meeting. But she couldn't help but stay close by to hear snatches of conversation. She had promised not to interfere or interrupt, but hearing that her husband would be leaving couldn't keep her quiet any longer.  
  
She strode forward to Shannar who was standing uncomfortably in front of her. She considered herself of average height but standing next to her husband made her once again aware how tall he was. Lean yet well-built, he stood well over her head. Seeing him now shifting his feet and looking guilty almost made her smile. But she was not one to let him get off the hook easily.  
  
Crossing her arms in front of her, she asked, "When were you expecting to tell me of your departure?"  
  
He sighed. "I was going to tell you right after the others left. You know I would never keep secrets from you on purpose."  
  
"I know that. But Rivendell is so far."  
  
"Not as far as it was to travel here from Gondor."  
  
"That was so long ago. You're not that young anymore."  
  
"Nor am I too old."  
  
Enya stood silent while Shannar stood awaiting judgment. But he was taken by surprise when she went and embraced him. He automatically put his arms around her and drew her as close as possible. She spoke against his chest, "I don't have any excuse to keep you from going."  
  
"But I do have an excuse to make sure I come back, the best kind of reason." And saying that, Shannar drew back just enough for him to bend down and kiss her. When they were finally able to pull apart, he said with a twinkle in his eye, "I have a beautiful wife who will be waiting for me, and waiting to rescue her from the hundreds of suitors who will use my absence as an opportunity to try to ensnare you."  
  
"Mmmm, but I will only send them away, saying that my heart has already been captured by a handsome warrior who will be coming home soon."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm the handsome warrior?"  
  
"Only if you're saying that I'm the beautiful maiden who will be drawing you back home," Enya answered back playfully.  
  
Shannar became serious. "Enya, nothing can keep me away from you. I promise to come back safe and sound."  
  
Enya replied by once more drawing him into a loving kiss.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter! Please review to tell me what you think! Next chapter will be obviously Shannar's meeting with Elrond at Rivendell. 


	3. Imladris, Home of Elrond

To Vanquish the Shadows By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: Hello! Here is finally the chapter where Shannar will once more meet Elrond. This was somewhat hard chapter to write since Elrond is a very complex character. Please review after reading! Thanks so much to Maki and Maria for their support!  
  
Chapter 2: Imladris, Home of Elrond  
  
It was now almost twenty years since the Last Alliance of Men and Elves. Elrond walked the gardens of Imladris in the peace and quiet of the moonlight. It was times like this that Elrond thought of the lovely Elf maiden Celebrian. Oh, Celebrian, her beauty seemed to flow within him, soft and glowing, tender and radiant. From the moment he had been introduced to her, he had fallen in love. But Elrond was a careful Elf, he would not rush anything. He knew Celebrian shared his love would marry him without any hesitations. Not yet, but soon.  
  
Elrond stopped suddenly. With his keen Elf hearing and senses, he heard something. Pausing for a bit more, he waited to see if he would hear anything else. But all was quiet once more. Maybe he had imagined it. But then again, maybe he had not. Since the end of Sauron's reign, the land was more or less a safer place. Yet there were still fell and evil things in Middle Earth and Elrond was wary. Something or someone was in his gardens.  
  
**********  
  
Shannar watched the Lord of Elrond stand as still as a statue. He had tried to be as silent as he could but he had been distracted. Shannar was glad that he had persuaded Dane to stay behind, just outside of Rivendell territory. If Elves were able to pick up on the sounds he made, they were sure to hear any noises made by two men.  
  
It had taken almost two weeks to reach Rivendell. Shannar and Dane had taken their swiftest horses so that the two of them were surprised how quickly they had reached their destination. Shannar alone had infiltrated Rivendell, more out of luck than skill. It was very late and the sun had long ago disappeared from the horizon. He had been able to slip past the night guards though altogether to get to the main gardens had taken a few hours. But it was imperative that he entered Imladris unnoticed, no one but Elrond mustn't know he had visited him.  
  
As he had searched for Elrond, Shannar became lost in his memories. He remembered clearly the morning he left. He had said good-bye to his younger children first. He then stood before his oldest son. Ennar seemed sullen, but that was understandable. His father was his idol, and he was leaving him. He took Ennar by the chin so that were meeting eye to eye. Both sets of eyes were dark brown, passed down from father to son.  
  
"Son, I will soon be back. I trust you take care of family until I return."  
  
"There is nothing to worry about." Sullenness was replaced by sadness. There was also a hint of helplessness. Shannar then presented his son with something wrapped in a cloth. With questions in his eyes, Ennar unwrapped the mysterious object. There lay his hands was something he had never seen before. It was basically shaped like a short sword, the double edged blade the length of his forearm. The only difference was that coming out from the handle on either side of the center blade, were two shorter blades. The overall effect of the weapon resembled a fork. Ennar did not to feel the blades to know that they were in perfect shape, sharp and deadly.  
  
Shannar explained. "It is called a sai, a very dangerous weapon if used correctly. As you know, I used to be a craftsman. I also was a forger of metal. I designed this and made this myself while I was a warrior. There are two ways to use the sai, either with two sai or with a sword in one hand and the sai in your other. I will be taking its pair with me. But I want you to keep this for me. I will teach you how to use it after I come back." Ennar was at a loss for words. Shannar just smiled then went on to face his wife.  
  
Enya was not one to give into her emotions easily, she was a woman of strength. She stood before her husband and smiled. While they embraced, she spoke quietly in his ear. "That was a good idea of yours to let Ennar hold on to your own sai."  
  
"I didn't just give him my said, I gave him a promise." He backed up a bit then said, "But I also have something to give you." Reaching into his belt pouch, he brought out a piece of wood carved into the shape of a candle. Though small enough to fit into the palm of her hand, Enya's eyes could see the delicate words written around the base: 'My love, my light, forever'.  
  
Enya had not once shed a single tear ever since hearing of her husband's departure. She would be strong for him. But now, holding the present in her hands, she couldn't keep the tears from escaping. "These were the words you spoke to me on our wedding day."  
  
"I would never forget." Shannar then became a bit embarrassed. "It's been a while since I carved something and I didn't have much time."  
  
Enya stopped him. "Then the gift is all the more special to me."  
  
"I love you." Shannar then gave his wife a brief kiss.  
  
She smiled then answered, "I know."  
  
Shannar was suddenly jolted out of his reverie. Elrond was now calling out for a guard. The intruder almost panicked. Shannar knew Elrond would have the guard search the gardens and he would have to hide somewhere else. After all his patience, he couldn't let Elrond out of his sight. He had wanted to confront Elrond somewhere more private but this seemed as good a chance as he was going to get.  
  
Shannar came out of hiding and revealed himself to the Elf Lord. "My Lord, I am sorry for this intrusion."  
  
Elrond narrowed his eyes at him. "You are no Elf. Who are you to come in uninvited?"  
  
"No, I am not. But we have met before. To be specific, we met almost twenty years ago, at the foot of Mount Doom."  
  
The Elf became speechless then whispered, "Shannar?"  
  
It was then that Shannar heard the guards coming towards them. He laid a steady gaze on Elrond and spoke softly. "No one but you must know I am here. I ask you to keep my presence a secret, at least until I have left." With that, Shannar once more backed away to melt into the shadows of the night.  
  
Elrond was deep in thought when the guards arrived. "Is everything all right Lord Elrond?"  
  
He stared at where Shannar had been just moments before. Shannar held his breath. Would he betray his whereabouts? But his worries soon vanished when Elrond simply replied, "Everything is fine. I just thought I heard something. You may return to your posts."  
  
He waited a few moments after the guards left before beckoning the man in hiding to come out. He was finally able to take a good look at the man. He hadn't changed that much in appearance. He held himself up with the pride of a warrior, his body still fit and ready for battle. The times had been good to him, his face was only lined with a few wrinkles and his hair was still dark. He was dressed in the plainest of black, the only contrasting color was dark forest green cloak. And as for the haunted look that was in his eyes when he had last seen him, it was gone, replaced with a peace he had thought him never possible of having.  
  
At the same time, Shannar was also studying Elrond. Being an Elf, he hadn't aged one bit. The only difference from their last meeting was that the Lord was dressed in the robes befitting his station. The robe was made of fine silk, obviously hand sewn by the talented Elf seamstresses. The blue highlights in the silver material shined in the moonlight. Encircling his head was a simple crown of silver. Shannar was once again struck by the wisdom, strength, and command this Elf projected in his whole being. Humbled, he bowed before him. "Forgive me again for the intrusion, my Lord."  
  
"You are a sensible man, I trust you to have a very good reason for coming from. Which leads me to ask where you have been all these years? You seemed to have disappeared from Middle Earth."  
  
"My companions and I settled up in the North, though I will not give you the specifics."  
  
"Your reason for coming.?"  
  
"What happened to the Ring?"  
  
Elrond paused and considered his words carefully. "You must really not have been kept up with the news. Isildur was killed right after leaving Mount Doom."  
  
Shannar was shocked to hear the news. "How did it happen?"  
  
"He and his men were attacked by orcs."  
  
Shannar felt his mouth go dry as he voiced his next question, afraid of the answer. "And the Ring?"  
  
Silence. Then, "Lost."  
  
"How can it just be lost?" Shannar felt himself starting to lose his temper. "You said you would take care of everything? How can the Ring just disappear!"  
  
"You should know better than anyone else that the Ring has a mind of his own. It betrayed Isildur. I did not know that it would happen." Elrond felt tired. It was a painful subject to bring up all these years and the warrior had touched a nerve. Back twenty years before, he had felt so guilty. If only he could have stopped Isildur, he 'should' have stopped Isildur! But he hadn't, why? Maybe the Ring had something to do with it. But he would never know.  
  
Shannar seemed to understand what Elrond was going through. There was nothing he would rather do than try take away the Elf's burden. He spoke softly, "I too am guilty. Who was it that crafted the tools which would make such a terrible weapon? Who had not the strength to resist the Ring's evil? Who had run away from the temptation instead of facing it? It was I. It is no use to ponder what could have been." He stopped for a moments before continuing. "I am also here to offer hope."  
  
"Hope. Now words of hope I would gladly listen to."  
  
Shannar then proceeded to tell Elrond of his dream. After his story, he said, "So you see. The Ring will someday be found. The good people of Middle Earth will unite together to destroy it."  
  
"Yes, but the question is whether they will succeed."  
  
The man shook his head. The Elf was sometimes a bit too cynical. "That I do not know. But all I can promise is that I will do my part, my descendants will be there to see the quest is accomplished." Shannar bowed again to the Elf Lord. "It is time I left. I thank you Lord Elrond."  
  
Elrond smiled. "What is there to thank me for? I should be thanking you, for bringing me hope. I have foreseen that in the times to come, hope will be something scarce in the lands of Middle Earth."  
  
"Then I am all the more pleased that I was able to give you my service."  
  
"Farewell to you, Heru Shannar."  
  
The other man looked puzzled at that remark. "What did you just call me?"  
  
"Lord Shannar. I have also foreseen something for you. You and your descendants will do many great things, and I feel that you deserve the title." Elrond raised his hand in farewell. "Naamarie."  
  
That was a word which Shannar understood. "Naamarie, Heru Elrond." And with one final bow, Shannar disappeared. Elrond never saw him again.  
  
**********  
  
Shannar and Dane were soon back in their village. Shannar and his three companions soon began the training of their children. The students were eager to learn and their teachers were patient, by the time the younger generations were grown up, they too had mastered all they were taught.  
  
By the Third Age year 30, Shannar was now 1891 years old. By the dark powers of Sauron and the one Ring, Shannar, Dane, Mithlin, and Gwenor were granted unnatural long life though they were still mortals. In the year 34, Shannar and his three lifelong friends were struck with a terrible illness. Whether due by natural causes or because of their prolonged life, no one never knew. Before the very eyes of their friends and family, they seemed suddenly to age and weaken. One by one, Dane, Mithlin, and Gwenor died, and the people of the village mourned their deaths. Their children were then appointed Captains.  
  
Before his death only weeks later, Shannar spoke his last words in the presence of his wife, his children, and the children of his dear friends. So as to remember in the years to come, his words were recorded and are now written in the book "The History of Shannaran:  
  
"My friends and family, my time here will not be long. Do not weep for me, I have lived a life full of both despair and joy. I have been blessed in my life to have received love and hope after a service in darkness. I only pray that you will never give into the darkness. I urge you to pass on to your children, and them to their children, the secrets of the gifts they will receive. One day the Ring will be found and they will need to fulfill the deed of destroying it. May the strength of all that is good be with you."  
  
And with that, at the age of 1895 years old, Shannar passed away.  
  
His son Ennar was made Lord of the village, and in honor of his father, the village was named Shannaran. And with his father's last wish in mind, Ennar and his Captains established a chain of informants. Sending them out in secret to all parts of Middle Earth, their jobs were to gather all and any information. In this way, Ennar believed that someday the whereabouts of the One Ring would be found. But in his lifetime, and the lifetimes of his children, the Ring was never found.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter! This here is the end of Shannar's part of my story. The next chapter will begin in Third Age 1300 with the main character being Minnar and Gwendolyn. For those who are very familiar with the history of Middle Earth, the year 1300 was when the Lord of the Nazgul disguised as the Witch King begins to take over the lands of Arnor and establishes the lands of Angmar. The next few chapters will deal with how the descendants of Shannar resist the first invasions. Please review! 


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

To Vanquish the Shadows By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: Hello, sorry for the bit of a delay in putting out this chapter. It was a bit hard to write since I had to explain what has happened since Shannar's death. And 1300 years is a big gap to fill! I hope you enjoy the entrances of new characters, including Minnar, Danorath, Lord Palannar, and Gwendolyn.  
  
Chapter 3: The Calm Before the Storm  
  
Since the days of Ennar, the Forgotten Hills, as the mountain range was called, had changed. The people were divided into the House of the Branded Ones and the people descended from the villagers, the Resideres. Soon, the valley was becoming too small as the people multiplied. It was around the year 352 that it was decided that the House of Mithlin and some of the Resideres would settle in another valley not too far. The village was named Mithlinan in honor of Mithlin. By the year 800, there were two more settlements, Daenan and Gwenoran. Presiding over each village were the Captains from the each of the Houses and in Shannaran, the Lord of the House of Shannar resided.  
  
It was not until the year 966 that some of the Resideres began to resent the powers the Houses had. It was not long before they openly began to demand equality. But when Rannar was made the Lord in 971, he proved to be an honorable and just man. He gave the Resideres of each village the choice to be able to elect two of their own people to be their representatives. Though the Lord of the House of Shannar would still be their leader, the new consuls would now be part of the Council of Forgotten Hills. The people were satisfied and it seemed things were once again peaceful.  
  
Throughout all the years, the Houses continued to send their warrior spies, the Eligeres, to many parts of Middle Earth. It seemed the people of Middle Earth did not realize even the existence of the small settlements in the Forgotten Hills. But rumors were frequent about men who would silently travel the lands who never revealed their identities. These mysterious men were soon given the names of 'shadow spies', spies for the powers of evil. The Houses shook their heads at these groundless accusations. But even if they were to tell the truth, they doubted their story would be believed.  
  
********** Third Age Year 1300  
  
Minnar walked towards Shannaran and found the people all gathered at the town center. Minnar was puzzled; he had only been gone for a few hours to scout the area, what had happened? After scanning the scene before him, he finally realized why. With a smile he spurred his horse towards the center of the crowd.  
  
"Danorath, over here!" Minnar's friend turned towards him.  
  
"Minnar!" Danorath weaved between the villagers as he tried to reach Minnar. Minnar leaped off his horse to pull his friend into a hug. He had not expected his friend to show up for the next day's meeting. After a while, the two friends stepped apart.  
  
"Where have you been, you old scoundrel? You're about a week late! I was wondering whether you had decided to live in Rhovannion!" Minnar pretended to be indignant but he was too relieved of his friend's safety. He looked his friend up and down. Still the same person as two years ago, Danorath was a well built man in his early thirties. A handsome man who was quick to smile, his dark blonde hair was now cut longer than usual in the manner of the Northmen.  
  
Danorath playfully punched the other in the arm. "Well, I must admit that the thought had crossed my mind. I traveled down towards Wold. You should see the plains! The horizon seems to stretch for miles!"  
  
Minnar couldn't imagine a place as such. Almost his entire life he had lived in the Mountains, though he sometimes ventured into the lands of Arnor. "Now that is a sight to see. Anyway, you still haven't answered my question. What took you so long?"  
  
Danorath's whole mood seemed to change as his green eyes hardened. He looked around him then whispered, "I'll tell you later. It's a matter I have to bring before the Council."  
  
Minnar nodded. Danorath would never have been late unless he had a good reason. He would respect his friend's wishes, though he was incredibly curious. Whatever it was the other had on mind could wait. For now, he and his friend were going to catch up on recent news.  
  
**********  
  
It was only a few hours later that Minnar was before Lord Palannar. Danorath had gone to see his family who lived in Daenan, after promising to meet the next morning.  
  
Minnar stood before the older man and bowed. "My Lord."  
  
Palannar nodded. "Has everyone arrived?"  
  
"Not everyone. The Council members from Danan, Mithlenan, and Gwenoran have not come but they weren't coming till tomorrow morning anyway." Minnar bit his lip before continuing on the subject which worried him. "Also, we still have no word from our people from Rhudaur."  
  
Lord Palannar sat up straight in his seat as his features hardened. "Rhudaur is the closest realm from here! There has been absolutely no word from them?"  
  
"None whatsoever my Lord."  
  
Palannar became deep in thought. "These news do nothing to ease my heart. It has been a while since I realized that a shadow has been coming to our lands. Subtle, but everyday the shadow is becoming more evident, black and frightening."  
  
Minnar was surprised for the Lord of Shannaran had expressed his exact same thoughts. His dreams had been troubled of late, always the dream a black hooded figure, shrouded in darkness. From him spoke a terrible voice, naught but whispers but seeming oh so loud upon his heart, "Ash nazg durbatulúk, ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." The branded words on his wrists would suddenly begin to burn like the very fires of Orodruin. It was then he would always awake.  
  
The young man shuddered from the memories of the dreams which haunted him. They meant nothing to him, then why did the dreams affect him in such a way?  
  
Minnar once again forced himself to focus upon his task at hand, to finish the reports for that day. "Besides the Eligeres from Rhudaur, everyone has arrived. Tomorrow's meeting will be on schedule."  
  
Lord Palannar also seemed to shake himself out of his reverie. "Very well, you are excused now young lad. I will see you in the morning." Then almost as an after thought, he added, "Tomorrow promises to be one full of surprises, both good and bad I imagine."  
  
Minnar did not know what to answer so he bade good night and left.  
  
**********  
  
Minnar woke up in a cold sweat. The dream had come back. He could not bear the darkness of his room and immediately lighted a candle. It seemed forever before his thundering heart calmed down and he could once again breathe steadily. After a few more moments, he closed his eyes and tried to remember the dream.  
  
It was the same dream. The same black hooded figure, darkness so thick one could hardly breathe. The same words were spoken, his brand burned his skin. But tonight there had been a new twist. The figure had spoken again, his words were, "I am coming! I, the Witch King, am coming!" He would then utter a terrible screech, a sound so horrible Minnar would then bring his hands up to cover his ears.  
  
That was all he could remember. Minnar paused and pondered a new question besides the countless ones he already had: Who was the Witch King?  
  
**********  
  
"I would not worry about it if I were you," said Danorath. "Your dreams will go away." He slyly looked at his friend. "I did not think you one to believe in dreams." Minnar and his friend were both at the gates of Shannaran. Danorath and the others from Daenan had been the first to arrive the next morning and were now waiting for the other Council members to arrive.  
  
Minnar shook his head and answered back darkly. "You will not be taking the dream so lightly if you had dreamed it yourself. Words cannot describe it." After he the dream, he had not slept at all. A night with hardly any sleep was already taking its toll on him. He had to watch himself to keep himself from letting his mind wander.  
  
But he was obviously not trying hard enough. It was only a few minutes later that Danorath had to grab the other's arm to get his attention. "Minnar, I strongly suggest you sleep before tonight. If you dare fall asleep during the meeting, I will seriously consider asking the Lord Palannar's permission to personally throw a bucket of water over your head," said Danorath with a glint in his eye. There was no reason to doubt he wouldn't actually do just that.  
  
The Shannaran grimaced at the threat. He had to agree though that a short nap during the afternoon sounded very good to his tired mind and body. But not until after the Daenans and Gwenorans had arrived.  
  
Luckily, both the Gwenorans and Daenans were promptly on time and it wasn't even noon by the time Minnar had made sure someone would have the newcomers all settled at the town house, one of the main buildings in Shannaran. But Minnar was disappointed to hear that one of the Consuls from Gwenoran would arrive a bit later. He would have to remain at the gate to welcome the guest. And he had been looking forward to some rest.  
  
Danorath left to oversee the guests while Minnar lingered at the gate. The gate faced one of the main mountain paths used by most of the people of the Forgotten Hills. This was also one of the paths leading to the bottom of the southern border of the hills. Minnar was lost in the memory of the last time he had traveled down this same road. It had only been two years ago, the day he had seen his best friend off. How sad he had been at the time. He remembered that even his ever cheerful friend had been subdued in manner. Minnar smiled at that thought, it would have to be something very serious to subdue Danorath.  
  
The lone Eligere was glad when a rider came only a little while later. He hailed the rider to stop and approached who he supposed was the late Consul.  
  
But Minnar was surprised when the rider took his hood off to reveal the face of a beautiful young woman. Her blonde hair was tied severely back but did nothing to subdue her youthful vivaciousness. Her eyes were an intense green, emerald in color and Minnar could not help but feel he was looking upon the most beautiful lady in Middle Earth.  
  
She seemed puzzled by his silence and was the first to speak. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Minnar found his voice and admonished himself for forgetting his manners. "I'm sorry, nothing is the matter. May I ask who you are?"  
  
"I am the Consul member from Gwenoran. I apologize for being late. I assume the others have already arrived."  
  
Astonished, Minnar tried to comprehend was she just told him. "You're the Consul member?" He couldn't help but add, "But, you're a woman!"  
  
The vision of beauty frowned and raised an eyebrow. "You're very observant, Eligere.?"  
  
"My name is Minnar."  
  
"And I am Gwendolyn." She got off her horse and thrust her hand towards him.  
  
Everything she did surprised the Eligere. Was he supposed to shake hands with her? He had never seen anyone shake hands with a woman. He had no experience with women very much, he didn't know what would offend them and what would not. Minnar hoped to Valar he would never be out of favor with the enchanting Gwendolyn.  
  
He decided to take a chance so he took her small hand in his but instead of the usual handshake, he bowed down and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. He straightened up and searched her face to see her reaction. Happily, he saw that she seemed pleased. Minnar felt his discomfort slip away as he somehow felt as if he had passed some sort of test.  
  
"Once again, I must apologize. It gets tiring whenever people don't believe I'm a Consul just because I'm a woman. It's very frustrating."  
  
"Then it is I who must apologize for making you feel that way." Minnar knew from that moment on, he would do anything for Gwendolyn. "May I count myself being lucky to be a friend of the Lady Consul?" He said gallantly with a bow. He was inwardly chiding himself for acting so silly but he cast that thought aside.  
  
Gwendolyn laughed, a lovely sound upon those who heard her. "We shall see though seeing the way things are turning out, I feel I can already call you a friend." With those words, Minnar felt his whole being become lighter. In his mind he thought, he wouldn't mind if someday perhaps she would be more than a friend to him.  
  
**********  
  
After leaving the company of Gwendolyn, Minnar returned to his quarters and felt himself longing for sleep. Seeing he still had time before that evening's Council meeting, he lay down on his bed. With his thoughts full of Gwendolyn, he found himself drifting into pleasant dreams.  
  
He was suddenly rudely awakened. Minnar tried to get his bearings. He looked outside the window, the sun was only just setting, which meant he had still a few hours left. He then focused his attention on whoever woke him, the reason would have to be very, very good.  
  
Before him stood a nervous looking boy, from the Houses since he had the brand. Still young, he had still to receive the armband of the Eligeres before he would become one. The boy spoke in a rush, "I'm so sorry to wake you up sir. Eligere Danorath told me to tell you that it's a matter of great importance. He is waiting at the gate."  
  
Minnar tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "All right, tell him I will be there shortly." Seeing the young boy still looked a bit nervous, he reassured him. "I am not upset young man, if you hadn't come I would have slept until the morrow morning."  
  
The boy smiled, relieved at the words, and in an instant disappeared from the room. Minnar immediately dressed and left for the gate.  
  
There he saw Danorath holding on to the leads of both of their horses, all saddled and ready. "Come on, oh lazy one, we have to hurry."  
  
"Where exactly are we going," said Minnar as he took the reins of his horse, Thane. A beautiful roan mare, Thane proved to be a trustworthy and dependable horse. He wouldn't part with her for the world. Fortunately, she also seemed to love Minnar and nuzzled her owner with her face.  
  
"Down towards the southern border of the Forgotten Hills." As he spoke, Danorath mounted his horse and waited for his friend impatiently.  
  
Minnar got onto Thane and followed Danorath down the path. But things were still not making sense to him. "What happened?"  
  
"One of the scouts found someone inside the borders."  
  
Minnar shrugged his shoulders. "That's not really unusual. Rarely do they come up the mountains, they're too frightened."  
  
Danorath's next words made Minnar's flippant manner change to one of seriousness. "This someone doesn't appeared to be frightened. Even now he is approaching the first post." Then he added, "And he's not veering off the path. He would be able to arrive in Shannaran by midnight if he's not stopped."  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: So, what do you think? Who is this mysterious person approaching the Shannarans? For Lord of the Rings nuts, I'm sure they'll be able to recognize the name but I won't reveal anything till the next chapter. :D Please review! I'm hoping I'll have the next chapter out by next week. I'm hoping to put some action in the next few chapters, please be patient if you find the calm a bit boring. Thing's will pick up after the Council!  
  
Trivia: The names Resideres and Eligeres are both Latin words for 'residents' and 'elite'. And for those who have no clue where Rhudaur is or anything about it, more will be revealed in the next chapter. 


	5. Radagast the Brown

To Vanquish the Shadows By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: I have an apology to make! In Chapter 3, I mentioned that Danorath had returned from the land of Rohan! In the year 1300, Rohan didn't actually exist! The House of Eorl was not established until 2510! So I changed it so that he was spying in the lands of Rhovanian and Wold, which is in that general area. Once again, please forgive the error!  
  
Well, here's chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it, I'm sorry if it ends sort of abruptly but I thought that the Council meeting should be in an altogether new chapter. Please review when finished!  
  
Chapter 4: Radagast the Brown  
  
Though it had grown dark, Radagast's ever watchful eyes found the Forgotten Hills to be a naturalist's delight. Herbs of all kinds seemed to blossom and grow everywhere. Radagast was extremely thankful he had decided to search these lands.  
  
For whatever reason the Dunedain kept away from these peaceful mountains, Radagast found the place a perfectly wonderful place. He stopped to bend down to peer at some plant. An athelas plant, it was not often his eyes were blessed to behold the wondrous healing plant.  
  
Radagast stood up quickly. His senses told him that something was not quite right. For the past three hundred years he had roamed parts of Middle Earth and learned to understand it's natural environment, from the birds whom he so loved, the animals, and the plants. At that moment, things were too silent. Only moments before he had heard the calls of a lark, now there was only silence.  
  
The old man grasped his staff tightly in his hands. He was prepared for any danger though he would try to avoid it at any cost.  
  
Without warning, two riders burst through the dense trees in his peripheral vision. Radagast swung to face them. Them proved to be two men, both young and strong. They were dressed in black with a cape of forest green. Radagast searched their faces and found something odd about them. Nothing ominous, but a slight shadow seemed to cover their souls. Mentally he shook his head. No, he must be wrong, it was not possible.  
  
One of the riders spoke up. "Old man, it is not very safe for you to roam the Forgotten Hills."  
  
Radagast cringed hearing the words 'old man'. How he sometimes disliked having to keep up the charade of hiding his true self. But the Valar knew what was best, he would never have openly argued with them on the subject. "I am perfectly capable to handle myself, young sirs. But I do appreciate your concern." He waited for them to leave, maybe then he would finally be left alone to continue his research.  
  
Unfortunately, he didn't realize how insistent they would be. "I'm sorry, we cannot allow you to be on your own. May we escort you down the mountainside to wherever you are from?"  
  
He could not believe how things were working out. Radagast tried to figure out who these people were. They did not look like any of the Dunedain from any of the three regions of Arthedain, Rhudaur, or Cardolan. If there were any similarities to be found in the two riders, they more resembled the people of Gondor. But why would anyone from Gondor travel this far? Radagast narrowed his eyes as he realized that things weren't quite right.  
  
"I think an explanation is in order. You are not from the lands of Arthedain, Rhudaur, or Cardolan. In fact, I'm not sure if you are from Eriador. Who are you?"  
  
The two men's expressions did not change but the dark haired man who had spoken first seemed to grimace. Radagast's question wasn't answered though as the dark haired man posed another question. "I would first like to ask why you are here in the first place, not many people travel up here in the North."  
  
Radagast decided to let their rudeness pass. He would answer their question, since he doubted it would mean anything to them. "I have come here to study the land. My name is Radagast."  
  
**********  
  
Minnar opened his mouth in shock. This, this was Radagast? It couldn't be, here in the Forgotten Hills? He turned towards his friend. Danorath, too, was astonished. Minnar faced the old man once more and this time studied him closer. Dressed in a brown robe, he had the appearance of an old man though his hair was still dark brown, streaked with gray. His eyes were of the darkest brown and there was a certain quality about him which stated that he could not be judged by appearances.  
  
The Eligere got over his astonishment. He had to make sure that this was not just some big mistake. "You can't possibly be Radagast the Brown, Aiwendil, Friend of Birds, maia of the Order of the Istari?"  
  
It was the other's turn to look at them curiously. "Not many have heard or acknowledged the existence of the Istari. Now please, satisfy my curiosity. Who are you?"  
  
Minnar leapt off his horse and strode in quick steps to the maia. Though Minnar might be considered a tall man, Radagast stood only a little shorter than him. The Shannaran bowed before him. "It is an honor to be in your presence. I am Minnar, of the House of Shannar. I am at your service."  
  
Radagast cocked an eyebrow. "The House of Shannar? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with."  
  
"If you would do the honor of following my friend and me, we will explain everything," said Minnar. Danorath had by that time followed Minnar's example and stood next to him.  
  
Radagast considered the request. He had an inquisitive mind and could not help but want to learn more about the men. He was sure that what they would say would prove to be interesting.  
  
**********  
  
By the time Minnar and Danorath had escorted Radagast to Shannaran, they had filled him in with the brief history of Shannar and the Branded Ones. While he was being led to the home of Lord Palannar, Radagast was deep in thought. Their story sounded incredible, yet there was a ring of truth to it.  
  
He would have to hear from this Elf, Lord Elrond was the name. Perhaps his friend the wizard Gandalf knew him. Gandalf had already met most of the Eldar left in Middle Earth. Radagast frowned. He knew the Istari were sent to unite and counsel the Free Peoples of Middle Earth but Gandalf seemed to have a special love to these people. Radagast just couldn't understand it. After arriving in Middle Earth he found it's nature a much more interesting subject for studying.  
  
He found himself now before a large house and he was made to wait with a few guards while Minnar and Danorath entered a room. It was only a little while later that he was ushered into a small yet elaborately decorated room. And there stood Lord Palannar. Just laying his eyes upon him, Radagast found the man someone worthy of respect. Lordly in manner yet he still had the humility and gentleness needed in any ruler.  
  
"Radagast the Brown, an honor it is to meet you."  
  
Diplomacy was in high order here. Radagast bowed and said politely, "Lord Palannar, I must apologize for my being here. It was never my intention to break into the borders of the Forgotten Hills."  
  
Palannar distractedly waved his hand. "It is of no importance. It is not common knowledge of our existence here. You may come and go from the Forgotten Hills as you will. I am sure you will respect our wishes in having our existence kept quiet though."  
  
Radagast smiled. "You are a most gracious host."  
  
The Lord of Shannaran returned his smile. "I must say though that I have ulterior motives in letting you stay. I would like to make of you a request."  
  
Oh no, Radagast thought. Here it comes. Men were all alike, there was always a reason for any kindness done. Radagast sighed as he considered the other's words. A request, what kind of request would they ask of an Istari? After a few moments, he replied, "What kind of request might that be?"  
  
Lord Palannar explained. "It has been about three hundred years since the Istari's arrival in Middle Earth. The reason, not many know. I have my reasons to believe that the maiar were sent here to aid the fight against evil. Many may say that Sauron has been destroyed, the Ring is lost, that there is nothing to worry about. But these facts we the Branded Ones know. Sauron may be gone, but the Ring is still out there somewhere. Evil is stirring once again. Dissensions between the lands of Arnor make it easy prey for any evil. These are perilous times.  
  
"Tonight we will be holding a meeting, a Council meeting. Held every other year, we gather to discuss the fate of Middle Earth. Every other year, new information leads us to believe something is about to happen. Something is approaching, Eriador will not be safe and it is up to us to do something."  
  
Here, Lord Palannar paused then continued. "Whatever decision is made tonight, we would like to know that a maia, said to be of the wisest, would help in the decision making."  
  
Radagast bowed his head and shut his eyes, his mind in a whirl. The request had been made and it would be so simple to accept. He had been sent to Middle Earth to counsel and help people, then why was he being so hesitant. But he knew in his heart the reason why. He just could not care less. It sounded cold but that was the truth. Let the people of Middle Earth worry about their own problems. How he wished Gandalf was in his place.  
  
Then he thought about these people, the Branded Ones. They too could just turn their backs on Middle Earth and live out their existence in peace. But here they were, trying to do what was best for their land and fight away the shadows threatening them. Maybe it was time for him to do what he was sent to do.  
  
He looked up and found himself searching out for Minnar. There he was, on the right of Lord Palannar. His thoughts wandered back to the trip up the mountain. He had been fascinated by the young man. Minnar was a committed young man with an energy and passion for life. He loved his people, his devotion to the purpose of the Eligeres was quite obvious. Radagast looked into his eyes now and found a look of trust. Trust that Radagast would help them, trust that Radagast knew what to do. It was then that Radagast made up his mind.  
  
He raised his chin and gave his answer. "Lord Palannar, I can assure you that I would like to help in any way I can."  
  
Palannar did not openly show his joy, but his eyes lit up. "I thank you, Radagast the Brown."  
  
Minnar on the other hand looked ready to burst out in joy. Radagast smiled. He hoped he had made the right decision.  
  
**********  
  
Minnar entered the Meeting House only minutes before the actual meeting began. Almost everyone had already gathered together, except the two people whom he had looked forward to seeing. One of them was the Wizard Radagast, who was probably still having a discussion with Lord Palannar. He was very glad that the maia had been persuaded to attend. He also wanted to ask him about his strange dream, he might have an answer to his questions.  
  
And as for the other person, there she was. Minnar wondered if it was possible for his heart to have begun to beat faster upon seeing her. Gwendolyn moved towards the group of Gwenorans. Even her movements were graceful though most of her figure was covered by her robe. He wondered absent mindedly what she would look like in a dress. A green dress, one which would bring out the very brightness of her emerald eyes and have her blonde hair shine like gold.  
  
Gwendolyn at that moment turned to face him, as if she had sensed his eyes on her. Minnar tried in vain to pretend he had been occupied with something else but only managed to look even more ruffled. The next thing he knew, she was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Eligere Minnar, a pleasure to meet you. I did not expect to see you here." Her eyes were shined with laughter as she saw his discomfiture.  
  
Minnar tried to collect his thoughts into some order. "A pleasure to see you again, too, my Lady." There was an awkward silence for a moment as Minnar struggled for something to say. At last he was able to look into Gwendolyn's face. His shyness dissolved as he said softly, "I'm sorry if I seem at a loss for words, your beauty seems to take my breath away." Instantly he regretted saying anything, she would now probably find him incredibly foolish.  
  
Instead, she flushed a nice red. "You may be at a loss for words, but you give out compliments quite well. Thank you"  
  
Minnar relaxed and was glad that she did not look offended. It was then that Danorath approached. "Minnar, introduce me to the lovely lady."  
  
The Eligere answered, "I'm sorry Danorath, I didn't see you."  
  
"I could understand that, how could you see me being in such company as this?"  
  
Gwendolyn smiled and replied, "You must be Danorath, recently returned from Rhovania."  
  
"My, she is as smart as she is beautiful!" Danorath winked.  
  
Minnar tried to take his friend's words lightly. But for some reason a jealous flare went through his veins. He had only met this woman this morning, and he was already being possessive. A bit ashamed of himself, he mumbled an excuse and went into the inner room where the actual meeting would take place.  
  
The room had already been set up for the meeting. In the center of the room was a large round table and carved into the wood was a map of Middle Earth. Carved with love by the best craftsmen of Shannaran, he was always fascinated by the beauty of the table. He was pleased to see that on the right side of Lord Palannar's chair was another one set aside for the wizard. He was looking forward to hearing any counsel to be given by the maia.  
  
There was a tap on his shoulder and he was surprised to see it was Danorath. "What are you doing here?" Minnar asked.  
  
"Just searching for a good friend of mine," Danorath replied. "Why did you take off like that? Don't tell me you feel intimidated by Gwendolyn," he joked.  
  
Minnar sighed, frustrated. "Well, you seemed to be having such a nice time flirting with her, I decided to leave."  
  
Danorath frowned seeing his friend's expressions. There was some silence as Danorath tried to figure out Minnar's strange mood. Then suddenly his whole face changed as he said in finality, "You're in love with her, aren't you?"  
  
"I've only met her!"  
  
"That doesn't mean anything!"  
  
"I hardly know her," protested Minnar weakly.  
  
Danorath just slyly looked at him. "But you have to admit that she is incredibly beautiful."  
  
Minnar became silent in deep thought. Could he be really in love with her? Danorath was right, she was far beyond beautiful. And besides that, twice in their meetings she proved to be quick in mind and strong willed. She had to be if she had been elected a Consul.  
  
But, was it really love? He was attracted to her, who wouldn't be. He would have to wait and see. "Danorath, promise not to say anything."  
  
"So you are in love with her!"  
  
"I don't know. I need time to think it out."  
  
Danorath rolled his eyes. "I don't know what there is to think about. But I'll respect your wishes and will remain silent." He then added, "Only if you'll promise to tell me when you make up your mind! So that in the case you decide not marry her, I will!"  
  
Minnar chuckled. "I promise." With that, the two clasped hands in a first handshake.  
  
By that time, everyone had started filing into the room and began taking their seats. Lord Palannar and Radagast the Brown entered lastly and they, along with the Captains and the Consuls, sat down around the table. There were chairs lined up all along the walls of the room to provide for other Eligeres. Across from where Palannar sat was an empty place with the chair removed where an Eligere who wished to speak came forward. Minnar and Danorath chose seats so as to be able to face Palannar and Radagast.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: I hoped you liked the characterization of Radagast! There wasn't much information out on him though here are a few interesting things I found out about him during my research: *Radagast was included in the mission of the Istari at the insistence of Yavanna, the vala most concerned with plants and growing things. *Upon arriving in Middle-Earth, Radagast quickly lost interest in the mission of the Istari to bring hope and light to the beleaguered Free Peoples, and instead became concerned with the lore of birds and animals and plants. He took up residence at the tower of Rhosgobel, in the eaves of Mirkwood near the Carrock, and from there wandered the paths of the world, delighting in the natural world and coming into very little contact with elves or men. *A member of the Council of the Wise, Radagast does not seem to have often taken part in its meetings.  
  
*There was also some mention about his name being associated with wild animals, but it is said he appears to have had a war-like nature rather than being a naturalist. 


	6. The Council Meeting

To Vanquish the Shadows By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: Ok, finally onto the "The Council Meeting", written in the perspective of Gwendolyn. I hope you'll enjoy it! All references to other lands, regions, and people were taken from the Appendixes in "The Return of the King". I'm sure everything is written down accurately, if there's any mistake please contact me!  
  
Chapter 5: The Council Meeting  
  
Gwendolyn was thrilled to be able to participate in the meeting. Only having been a Consul for a year and a few months, she had never been to any Council Meeting. All her life she had worked up to this moment and here she finally was.  
  
Her father had been Consul for Gwenoran for as long as she could remember and at the headstrong age of eight, she had made up her mind to follow in the steps of her role model. Her father of course had been pleased but her mother, she had only laughed. For some reason, her mother had never taken her seriously. All she kept saying was that she would grow out of that stage and turn out into a fine young lady to be married off.  
  
Instead, she had decided that she would like nothing better to prove her mother wrong, and in this case, her rebellious nature won out. Here she was at the age of twenty three, unmarried and a Consul member. Gwendolyn's father would have been proud if he was still alive.  
  
In the background she heard that everyone had become quiet and she returned to reality. Lord Palannar had stood up and was now addressing the people. "Let us begin the Council Meeting for the year 1300. First I would like to introduce a guest of honor, Radagast the Brown."  
  
So that's who he was! There had been rumors circulating Shannaran about the mysterious stranger who had arrived. Not many, if any, strangers came to their village so the gossip had spread like a flame. But never in her wildest dreams would she have thought the stranger to be an Istari.  
  
One by one, Palannar introduced the Captains and the Consuls for the guest. Of Mithlenan, Captain Mithirr and Consuls Perrat and Thryn. From Daenan, Captain Daelin and Consuls Hunan and Anethlain. And from Gwenoran, Captain Phanor and Consuls Ilian and myself. Of course Shannaran also had two consuls, Consul Ferrer and Rhin.  
  
Introductions made, the meeting now officially began. Discussions were first made on the status of the villages of the Forgotten Hills. Thankfully though the winter had been long and spring was late in coming, the stocks had held on and there were plenty of supplies left in store. Their land had been blessed with beautiful winters and plentiful supplies reaped in the fall, but at time the winters were harsh.  
  
On another note, Captain Mithirr gave a report on a deposit of a strange mineral rock some distance from Mithlenan. Gwendolyn perked up hearing the strange news. Though the Forgotten Hills was abundant of literally hundreds of different plants, mineral deposits were very scarce. Radagast was as interested as she was as he asked many questions on the rock's characteristics. But even Radagast himself did not know what it was. It was decided that he would travel back with the Mithlinans when they left.  
  
The next order of business was something that pained her heart. Captain Phanor would be retiring that day. There was a bit of irony in the situation, here she was, her first time in a Council meeting and it would be his last. He had always been a good mentor to her. He would be replaced by another Eligere, Jaynor. Jaynor was introduced to the members as he stood up from his seat along the outer ring of chairs in the room.  
  
Gwendolyn grimaced seeing his smile, if it could be called that. It was too smug to be called charming. And he had the nerve to look at her as his 'smile' widened. It was no secret that he was attracted to her though she had turned down his offers of courtship more than enough times. Jaynor was a good Eligere, no doubt about it. His mastery of the sai was highly praised by all, but what was worse was the praise he gave to himself. Gwendolyn as a Residere had a great respect for all Eligeres, but he would never have her respect.  
  
She brought her gaze to the other people in the room and was surprised to see that Minnar was sitting next to Jaynor. She turned back to the center of the table and absentmindedly began contrasting the two men. Jaynor was a nice looking man with brown hair and brown eyes, Jaynor knew with a smile he could make all women swoon. Unfortunately for him, Gwendolyn could not be easily swayed.  
  
Then there was Minnar, with his dark hair and youthful appearance. He was probably in his late twenties, lean in frame and well built. But his eyes were the color of the grey mists which at times covered the Forgotten Hills. She would never forget their first meeting. When she had first offered him her hand, he looked like he had been offered a snake! Gwendolyn tried to hide her smile at that thought. It was her best strategy to determine what kind of man she was meeting. There were some who ignored the hand or even became disgusted and chided her for such unladylike action. Then there were of course the some like Minnar, people who gave her some respect for her outgoing personality. And as for Minnar, he had been especially charming when he kissed her hand.  
  
She felt eyes upon her and looked up to see it was Radagast staring at her. Against her will she flushed though she knew there was no way he could have read her thoughts. But he was an Istari, were they not known for their mysterious powers? Perhaps, but she would not dwell on it.  
  
Focusing back to the meeting she realized they had begun discussion the Southern and Eastern lands, Gondor and Rhovanion. An Eligere from the outer seats stood up to give his spy report of Gondor. When he was done, he returned to his seat.  
  
Lord Palannar seemed pleased. "It is good that Gondor seems to be able to hold herself up. The late king Narmacil had been wise in his choice to put his nephew as Regent of Gondor."  
  
Captain Mithirr snorted. "It would have been wiser for Narmacil to produce an heir. Now that his younger brother Calmacil is on the throne, the watch on Mordor has much been reduced.  
  
Here the captain from Daenan, Captain Daelin spoke, "But at least Regent Minalcor is no fool. He's keeping a close watch on the land north of Gondor, and the Easterlings dare not try to join forces with them. Besides, Minalcor wipes most of the Easterlings in 1248."  
  
"The Northmen are not the problem," snapped by Mithirr. "Mordor is where the real threat lies, it must be watched! Whispers of evil brewing there cannot be ignored!"  
  
Lord Palannar raised his hand for silence. Gwendolyn had heard from her father that the two Captains, Mithirr and Daelin, were known to dispute against anything and everything. But strangely enough, outside of the Council they were the greatest friends. Palannar continued, "We shall know more from our reports from Rhovanion. Eligere Danorath, please come forward."  
  
Danorath came forward with a grim face. "I'm afraid that Captain Daelin's words have some truth though of a different nature. There is a host of orcs now settling in the Eastern side of the Misty Mountains." He waited for the soft murmurings of the people to quiet then continued. "Unfortunately, some of the Northmen are doing nothing to stop them."  
  
Gwendolyn couldn't believe her ears. The Northmen allowing the orcs to settle in their lands? Her father had much regard towards the people of Rhovanion and on numerous occasions Gwendolyn had heard him speak about their fierce loyalty to Gondor. She raised her voice over the council members to voice a question, "Is there any proof that King Vidugavia too is ignoring this settlement of orcs?"  
  
There were audible sighs of relief as Danorath shook his head. Many loved Vidugavia, one of the few Northern princes who did an excellent job in keeping his people together. Their alliance with Gondor was strong and a benefit to both people. "I think it is perhaps only a loose alliance with the Beormings and maybe even the Wood-Men."  
  
Consul Hunan had something to say in the matter. "Trouble will be brewing for Gondor and the Rhovanions though." Gwendolyn knew he was talking about the marriage between Vidugavian's daughter, Vidumavi, and Minalcor's son, Valacar. "Mark my words, when the time comes when Valacar's son must take up the thrown, the people of Gondor will not accept one whom they would call not a 'true' heir, the son of a foreign wife."  
  
"We will worry about that when the times comes," Mithirr interceded, "but what we must worry about is, what happens if the orcs try to cross the Mountains into Eriador?"  
  
"If they haven't already begun to cross over," Danorath said darkly. "It has been a month since I left Rhovanion. I had to arrive home from the eastern border for I did not want to risk going across the mountains to come from the southern border."  
  
There was silence as everyone pondered on the thought. Daelin spoke that which weighed heavily on everyone's minds. "Arnor is now at war with itself. Would the three regions come together to face this danger?"  
  
"They are fools to continue their petty wars," Captain Phanor said in irritation. "The lines of kings have perished in Cardolan and Rhudaur. Fortunately Arthedain still has a king."  
  
"They wouldn't call their wars 'petty'," Consul Thryn joked then became serious. "The Weather Hills are strategically well placed in Eriador, whoever possesses it will have much power."  
  
"Don't forget Weathertop," Daelin added. "The tower of Amon Sul holds the chief Palantir, Cardolan or Rhudaur will do anything to have it."  
  
Here Radagast asked with urgency in his voice, "What of the other two palantir?"  
  
The council members had forgotten his presence and now looked uncomfortably at each other. Though he was an Istari, they still weren't sure whether he was to have unlimited knowledge to all they knew. Lord Palannar laid everyone's discomfiture to rest as he answered the maia's question, "They are quite safe in the hands of the Arthedain. I have complete faith that King Malvegil will never let it leave their lands."  
  
Radagast seemed to be relieved at the news and kept his silence as Daelin continued where he left off. "If anyone in Eriador will be doing any resisting, it will be from the Rhudaurs since they are the closest region to the Mountains. What of our reports from Rhudaur."  
  
Gwendolyn was surprised to see Minnar stand up right then. He approached the round table and said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry to have to report that we have no news from either of our two spies in Rhudaur."  
  
Palannar tried to quiet the worried talks of those present. Gwendolyn on the other hand sunk deeper into silence. Bad news seemed to be the main theme of that meeting. Palannar raised his voice to finally talk over the voices, "I believe that a short recess is in order. If everyone would like to take a breath of fresh air, they are welcome to leave."  
  
Gwendolyn had never seen a room emptied so quickly, the men clustered in groups discussing the events of the meeting. She grinned seeing that Mithirr and Daelin were even now arguing on some subject or other as they left. Gwendolyn not wanting to be left behind, also tried to leave for a bit of fresh air did sound good.  
  
Unfortunately, Jaynor had seen her and came up to her. "Gwendolyn, you look lovely, as you always do."  
  
"Jaynor, there must be many who would like to talk with you about your new promotion, if you will excuse me," she tried to walk around him but Jaynor was not an Eligere for nothing and swiftly cut her.  
  
"Don't tell me you are trying to avoid me?"  
  
Gwendolyn right there and then would have liked nothing better than to tell him exactly how she much she wanted to avoid him, forever. But she had noticed that some people were looking in their direction; she would not make a scene. She glanced quickly around for a familiar face when she saw Minnar pass by.  
  
She did the only thing she could think of to get rid of Jaynor. She moved next to Minnar and linked her arm with his. Minnar turned to her, as startled as Jaynor was. Before either of them could speak, she said brightly. "I'm sorry Jaynor, this is Minnar, a very good friend of my later father. I promised Minnar I would let him give me a quick tour of inner chambers of the meeting house. I couldn't possible deny his request, as a representative of Gwenoran, can I? "  
  
Jaynor's gaze now hardened. "Is it true?"  
  
Gwendolyn looked up towards the still bewildered face of Minnar. She hoped he would take the hint, otherwise she would have to think of another scheme to leave Jaynor.  
  
With a sudden clarity, Minnar's confused look changed to one of sincerity. "It is true, her father."  
  
He gave her a pointed look which she answered. "Endryn."  
  
"Endryn is a dear friend of mine."  
  
"And since his death."  
  
"I have wanted to have a quiet moment with his daughter." Minnar cocked his head. "Unless you object."  
  
The look on Jaynor's was priceless, one Gwendolyn wouldn't forget. She was beaming inside as she tried to compose her own features. Minnar had thankfully proved to be quick in wit and had saved her.  
  
With a curt nod, Jaynor left the two alone. Gwendolyn looked up to Minnar, a thankful expression on her face. "Thank you, I am forever in your debt."  
  
"Thank you for letting me be of service." Minnar glanced at the retreating figure of Jaynor and raised his eyebrows. "A friend of yours?"  
  
With a grimace, Gwendolyn explained about Jaynor's interest in her. "Anyway, I thank you again, I should leave."  
  
But as she tried to leave Minnar laid a hand on her arm. "Wait a minute, I thought I was to give you a tour?"  
  
"But that was."  
  
"I would be honored," Minnar said shyly with a hesitant smile. Gwendolyn thought about the offer. Well, why not? She had to admit he was too adorable to refuse with his sweet manners.  
  
She once more linked her arms with his. "Shall we get started?"  
  
**********  
  
Minnar felt like the luckiest man in all of Middle Earth, why shouldn't he feel that way with this woman at his side? As he led her to the inner chambers, he asked her, "Do you know what is inside the room?"  
  
She nodded. "I had heard from my father about it. It contains the resting places of the first Eligeres, right?"  
  
"That's right. Here we are."  
  
Minnar watched as he saw Gwendolyn looking at the picture carved into the wood above the door. It was of the traditional Eligere three pronged sai pointing upwards and two swords crossed in front of it. "I have always wondered but is it not rare for anyone to carry a sword such as the ones in the Eligere symbol?"  
  
The Eligere was surprised by her question. "It is very unusual that you would notice it, not many do. Yes, as a matter of fact, those are the swords used by the first four Eligeres, the heads of the four Houses. It is slightly curved and has only one edge instead of the usual broad two-edged swords. You see, the first Eligeres were warriors but also skilled craftsman. Thus, they had a love for things beautiful. Their fighting style was unique, beautiful, almost like a dance. But that style of fighting is dead now, for one reason is that us Eligeres of this age do not have the skill as the ones of old."  
  
"You still wield the sai, do you not?"  
  
"The sai is still in use today, Shannar who designed it was a genius. Because of the three prongs of the sai, not only can you block your opponent's blade, you can also pin it away."  
  
They finally entered the room. In the wall facing them there were four archways, underneath each a stone tablet. She went to the first one on the far left. "Gwenor of the House of Gwenoran," she read on the first tablet. The next two were for Mithlen and Dane.  
  
Then they stood before the last one. "Shannar of the House of Shannaran." Gwendolyn peered closer to read some other words written. "'May the strength of all that is good be with you.' I recognize the words, they were the last words spoken from him, is that not right?"  
  
The Eligere nodded. After a few more moments, Gwendolyn turned to face him. "What made you decide to be an Eligere?"  
  
He shrugged. "I was the eldest son of the Lord of Shannaran's younger brother, it was my duty. My responsibility. Besides, I have always loved using the sword."  
  
But before he could continue, there was the sound of a horn in the distance. Minnar froze and turned towards the door then back to Gwendolyn. "It is the sound of the border patrol horn, they are in trouble! I'm sorry but I must go!" He turned quickly and ran out of the inner chambers and out into the streets. Already there were a swarm of people as there were shouting out, panicked. Minnar rushed to the stables where the stable boys were preparing the horses. He saw Danorath already mounting his horse.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I know just as much as you do, nothing."  
  
Minnar ran to his horse Thane where she was being saddled by a stable boy. "But you and I know that the horn of the patrols is almost never used unless there's trouble."  
  
Danorath rode his horse next to Minnar out of the way of the other Eligeres saddling up. "After being at the council meeting, I have a bad feeling about what kind of trouble is waiting for us."  
  
"I don't even want to think about." Thane seemed to know the dire situation they were in. Instead of playfully refusing to be bridled as she usually did, she accepted the bit with no problem. As Minnar was just about to get up in the saddle, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see Gwendolyn. Again he was struck how lovely she looked even in the murky light of the stables. Her features were serious and her eyes were now hard green emeralds, there was no light dancing in her eyes now as there had been minutes before.  
  
"You be careful now," she said in a whisper. She then stood up on tip toes to give him a gentle kiss on his cheek. Then with a rustle of her cloak she was gone. If it was any other time, Minnar would have been rooted to the spot. But now was not the time to consider her action, he swung up onto Thane and steered her towards Danorath who waited at the exit.  
  
They rode to the gate where there were now about ten other Eligeres waiting. Minnar was pleased to see that Captain Mithirr was there in command. The Captain separated the group into two groups, one to take the main road to the patrol station, another to take another roundabout way. In case the station was under attack, it was better to have two different groups.  
  
Danorath was chosen to go on the backup group, Minnar to the main group. They shared a silent look, one that said for the other to be careful. Then the next moment Captain Mithirr ordered for them to head out.  
  
Minnar rode with all possible speed as they galloped down the mountainside to face whatever there was to face. But in the back of his mind, he still felt the gentle kiss upon his cheek and was determined to get back safely to see her, the woman the most on his mind.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: Cliffhanger! The next chapter promises to have lots of actions! It will be my first time to write about 'echoing', I hope I'll be able to write it out nicely. Please review! 


	7. Echoing' in Battle

To Vanquish the Shadows By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: My most sincere apologies for not updating for quite a while! This chapter was such a hard time to write but now that it's finished, it was all worth it! I hope it turns out to be a chapter you all will love. Lots of action and finally a bit of 'echoing'!  
  
Chapter 7: 'Echoing' in Battle  
  
Minnar rode in speed up from with Captain Mithirr. The group of six had made good time and would be reaching the small post on the borders of the Forgotten Hills any moment. Minnar tried to figure out why the signal had been used. Were they under attack?  
  
Finally they arrived at the border patrol house. It was a small cabin, large enough for two people to live comfortably without feeling crowded. Next to the cabin was a small stable and a tall watch tower, from there it was possible to look out over the valley of Carn Dum. The place was at the same time strategically a good lookout post yet hidden from spying eyes.  
  
The riders stopped their horses. Something was not right. The cabin was dark, no smoke coming from the chimney. And it was quiet, too quiet. Mithirr gave the signal to dismount and the order was obeyed instantaneously. The captain was the first to approach the post. Minnar's quick eyes observed that there was one horse in the stables. But they were supposed to be two.  
  
Captain motioned for a few men to go around the back then he himself went to the door. But before he could enter, the door was opened from the inside. The person was one of the village guards, Nethlin. A young man still only just reached the age of manhood, he was now pale and frightened.  
  
Captain Mithirr was the first to speak. "Nethlin, who sounded the horn. And where is Aknor."  
  
"Aknor called on the horn sir. He's gone, to scout the area." The young man's voice was faintly quivering as he spoke again. "It's an emergency, sir. I. that is. he came and."  
  
By this time, Mithirr had begun to lose his patience. "Make some sense lad, what happened?"  
  
"The spy from Rhudaur arrived and." Nethlin opened the door wider to let them in. Minnar let the Captain push his way through before entering. The room was dark except for one lamp lighted on a stool. The place was in disarray and he could see dishes stacked on the table. But Minnar's attention was drawn to the figure lying on one of the beds pushed to the side. As his superior went towards the bed, Minnar ordered the other Eligere's to wait outside and he too went to stand next to Mithirr.  
  
The figure was undoubtedly Lothane, even in the dark that much was able to be established. Nethlin had taken the abandoned lamp and brought it to shine on the spy. To his horror, Minnar saw Lothane's face was unnaturally gray and he was bleeding from a deep cut on his cheek. He let his eyes drift lower to where a cloth covered the wounded man's lower chest. He saw it was soaked in blood and he lifted the corner. He instantly wished he hadn't as Lothane had a deep wound still bleeding. Minnar covered the injury and pressed the cloth down to try to stop the bleeding.  
  
In the corner of his mind he heard Nethlin speak in halting tones. "We saw him through the guard tower. Ankor went to bring him back here then left him in my care after sounding the call. I took out the arrow that was in his chest then you came."  
  
"Any other injuries?"  
  
"He had a gash in his leg which I already bandaged. I."  
  
"Who did this to him." Minnar looked up when hearing Mithirr's sharp voice. He saw the man was barely controlling his rage. Minnar understood, it hurt whenever someone was wounded. But whereas Mithirr reacted in anger, Minnar just felt an incredibly sadness. He was not a healer, wasn't experienced in any kind of healing. The one look had been enough to see the arrow wound was fatal, it would take a miracle for Lothane to survive this.  
  
The three jumped up hearing the soft voice coming from the bed. "Captain Mithirr an honor to have you here. And Minnar, too."  
  
Mithirr dropped to his knees beside the bed and brought a hand to the Eligere's shoulder. "You're late for the meeting," he tried to speak lightly.  
  
Lothane tried to chuckle but in only came out in a rasping cough. "I know, sir, punctuality is not one of my best virtues." Minnar's heart nearly tore at the sound. Lothane had always been a jovial person, always full of laughter. It pained him to hear how weak the other sounded.  
  
The injured continued. "You know I was in Rhudaur. I was about to leave for the Council meeting, just a few days ago." Lothane cleared his voice. "But then I learned that some of the chiefs of Rhudaur would be having a secret meeting, with whom I didn't know. And of course I knew I had to attend secretly.  
  
"What did you find out?"  
  
Lothane shook his head. "What I found out you wouldn't believe." Then his eyes shone with a fierce light. "But what I found out you must believe. Rhudaur is making a secret alliance with the Hillmen."  
  
At this, Mithirr exploded. "Those Rhudaurian fools! Have they any idea what they are doing! The Dunedain would never allow for it! Do they not remember who it was who first tried to steal their lands from them?"  
  
Lothane gave a grim smile. "At least you believe me. Sadly, all of it's true. And you are partly correct, the Dunedain would never have allowed it. But they are not in power of Rhudaur anymore, no. The power belongs to the new so-called Chiefs. The Hillmen are giving the Rhudaurs fighting men, and the Rhudaurs give them free access through the Rhudaurian borders."  
  
Minnar had been listening quietly throughout the conversation while dressing the wounds. He now spoke up as something was troubling his mind. "It does not make any sense. Why would the Hillmen want free border access? They are vicious warriors, they do not make compromises."  
  
The Captain dismissed the question. "Nothing surprises me anymore. Lothane, you still haven't told me why you are in this predicament."  
  
"I was discovered. Naturally I was a liability, if ever Arthedain or Cardolan heard of this alliance they might join forces to fight them. Dissension is easy prey for evil."  
  
Minnar felt a cold shiver run down his back. Lord Palannar had spoken the exact same words as Lothane just this morning. He felt it was a bad omen as the words sunk in. It seemed in this day and age, Middle Earth was full of troubled alliances and dissensions among even neighboring regions.  
  
Lothane continued his story. "I was able to barely escape and I came here as fast as I could. As soon as Aknor found me, he lead me here. And that is all I can remember." He eyes suddenly seemed to lose focus and he whispered. "All I can remember, everything is dim." He lost consciousness.  
  
Minnar sighed heavily and spoke his thoughts out loud. "The wound does not look good. For some reason, the bleeding is not stopping and there is no sign of any clotting. We have to get him to a healer."  
  
"We shall take him to Shannar." Mithirr stood up. "It's a good thing the poor lad is out of it. The roads will be hard on him."  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open. Instinctively, Minnar reached for his sword and saw the other Eligere do the same, Nethlin remaining still. With a relief they realized it was the returned Aknor. But the relief soon turned to worry at the look of the arrival's face.  
  
Aknor spoke. "We are soon going to be under attack."  
  
**********  
  
Minnar watched as Nethlin rode off with Lothane riding in front. He hoped to Valar that the wounded man made the journey. In all the preparations to leave, the man had not stirred. Minnar could still not make out the nature of the wound, it seemed the body was not trying to heal itself, thus letting the injury become even more infected.  
  
Danorath and his group had arrived soon after and they had repeated the dire words of Aknor. When Lothane had rode up to the border patrol house, his horse had been bleeding, leaving a small trail. Aknor had backtracked the trail as far into the Carn Dum as to approach the beginnings of the Mountains. To his horror a host of Hillmen were following the trail and were quickly approaching.  
  
Minnar saw that dawn would soon be breaking in a few hours. The sky was still dark yet there was a hazy grayness. A slight fog had descended upon them and Minnar smiled. The perfect weather for an Eligere to be in combat. Men would find it hard to see through the haze, and even Elves with their keen eyes could not see that far. For an Eligere, sight was not a very important factor.  
  
The Eligere turned to face his approaching friend Danorath. The group of twelve warriors plus Aknor had just picked a spot to hold their stand. The chosen battleground was on the very edge of the Forgotten Hills, not too deep into the valley of Carn Dum. The terrain had grass up to their knees with few trees here and there. In what they knew of the Hillmen, they were fighters with the sword. The bow and arrows shouldn't be used, but there was still the arrow wound in Lothane. Just in case though, there was cover behind them in the beginnings of a small forest of trees.  
  
"Well, the enemy should be upon us any moment," Danorath spoke as he sat down on the ground next to Minnar.  
  
Minnar did not bother to reply, he was too busy surveying the land before them. They had the element of surprise. It would be a shame if they failed to see the Hillmen first.  
  
Danorath fingered the handle of his sword which lay across his knees. Most swords were passed down from father to son and usually remained in one family. But in this case, his father's sword had been given to Danorath's older brother. Danorath had studied the art of sword making and had succeeded in crafting his own sword. Everyone had to admit that his sword was a masterpiece, well balanced with a sharp blade.  
  
Minnar spoke softly. "Danorath, how long would it take for Nethlin to arrive in Shannaran and bring back more reinforcements?"  
  
"Who knows." The silence that followed was of tense silence. They knew that the other Eligeres were scattered around, ready for a fight. But now it felt that there was only the two of them, and instead of waiting for an imminent battle, they were taking some quiet time for themselves.  
  
The dark haired Eligere felt his thoughts drift towards that of Gwendolyn. He kept thinking of the kiss she had given him, even now he felt his insides melt. Oh, sweet Gwendolyn, if she only knew the affect she had on him. From her lightly pale skin to her clear green eyes, he saw her in his mind's eye. How he would like to kiss her back. He could just imagine her soft lips on his. He mentally scolded himself. How could he even think of her in that way? She probably had not even really looked at him and besides, she was a Consul. But there had been that kiss.  
  
There was quiet call of a lark succeeded by another call. Minnar knew that it was no bird that had made the sound, it had been one of the Eligeres. The Hillmen were approaching. Minnar strained his eyes through the mist. Nothing, except.  
  
It was at that exact moment when he saw a group of men running straight towards their position. Minnar glanced at Danorath and saw that he too looked surprised. There were at least fifty warriors against their thirteen. It would certainly be a fight and the Eligeres had strict orders to let none alive.  
  
Minnar chose that moment to close his eyes and take in a deep breath. It was time to concentrate. He led his mind to a secluded corner where there was no distraction. There was nothing; no friends, no problems, no worries. He felt himself sink deeper and deeper into the quietest part of his mind. Once he achieved the state of mind where no emotion existed, he opened his eyes. Everything appeared distorted, everything looked doubled, situations repeated. Yet everything was perfectly clear to him, he who was trained to absorb and interpret the images into his mind.  
  
He saw Danorath jump up, sword ready in hand, twice. Then he too stood up to face the first opponent. The man was large and his armor was strong. But in a glance Minnar could see the weakness in the shoulder areas and the neck. The man swung his blade in the blink of an eye towards Minnar's unprotected side. A normal person would not have been able to counter it. But then just as quickly, the enemy was once again just beginning to swing back his sword arm. Minnar was ready and was able to counterattack the 'echo'. And anticipating the other's move, Minnar sliced down and his first foe was down.  
  
But in the 'echoes' there was no joy in the kill, no joy in victory until the battle was over. Without so much as a glance at the fallen man's direction, Minnar coldly made ready for the next enemy. This time the man was a wiry looking one, his quickness would make up for strength. When the sword threatened to slice down, Minnar just sidestepped and pinned the sword down with his sai. A swift kick and lethal stroke, the Hillman was dead.  
  
And on Minnar continued to battle along with his comrades. To the observer they were as if in a dance, every move, every stroke, every attack planned in an elaborate fashion. But to look closer, they would see the Eligere's in a sort of trance, their eyes neither blinked nor seemed to have any focus. But within a short period of time, the Hillmen were depleted in numbers while the Eligeres still remained thirteen in their numbers.  
  
Finally there were no survivors. As if hearing an imaginary signal in the distance, the victors froze, each in various fighting stances. Each stood as if statues.  
  
On the contrary though, Minnar's mind was in deep concentration. The battle was over, but his special powers enabled him to have a sixth sense hidden deep into his inner being. In the immediate are though, everything appeared peaceful. Minnar for the quickest moment he sensed his comrades too were not moving, they too must sense the uneasiness. But just as the thought entered his mind, his pushed it out. A distraction would cost him.  
  
Then, knowing the consequences, he extended out his 'echo'. Inwardly he knew that the idea was a bad one. On he continued though, a few yards, a dozen yards, a few paces more.  
  
With a gasp he brought himself back and swung his sword to slice the arrow intended for his head. "Take cover!" he yelled as he too ran towards safety, staying as low as he could. He tried to control his senses which screamed for him to get out of his mode and rest. But automatically his mind pushed the emotion of tiredness away to concentrate. He felt an arrow hit is arm, he moved to the left to avoid the real arrow which could have injured him.  
  
He made it to the trees then, taking cover behind a fallen tree trunk, faced the attackers. Seven figures were shooting arrow after arrow. It would be impossible to try to surprise assailants. Minnar saw an arrow fly towards his shoulder, stop and disappear. The actual arrow he deflected aside with his sword.  
  
The Eligere knew they were trapped. The only possible option was to retreat. But that meant they would be followed and they couldn't risk the safety of the villages.  
  
There was a sudden flash of light and Minnar was blinded. A few moments passed and he faced where the light had been. He discovered the light had come from the top of the staff of none other than Radagast the Brown. The wizard at the moment was knocking out the last of the stunned and disoriented archers. Minnar rushed to assist but found it wasn't necessary. Through his doubled vision he saw Radagast look at him and saw his expression turn to concern. Minnar felt the maia lay his shoulders on him and ask, "Are you all right?"  
  
Minnar knew the battle was over, they had won. Slowly he centered himself and let go of his state of mind. As he blinked his eyes several times he began to return his brain to normal function. Then suddenly without a warning, a weight descended upon him, which brought him down upon his knees. He knew no more after that.  
  
**********  
  
Radagast watched the Eligere on the bed. After Minnar had collapsed he had immediately picked him up and together had ridden them on a borrowed horse towards Shannaran. His first thought was that the young man had been mortally wounded or worse. But after arriving and depositing him on a bed at the house of healing, he saw that there were no wounds of any kind. He was for some reason in a kind of deep sleep, ones which were usually caused by intense stress. And since he seemed in no immediate danger, under no circumstance was he going to force him awake with the use of any healing art, it was always better for the mind to wake up on its own.  
  
Radagast leaned back against the wall since the stool had no back rest. What had transpired today had unnerved him. As soon as he heard about the group of Hillmen coming towards them, he had borrowed a horse. Arriving he had found the orcs firing upon the Eligere's and was lucky to find there were only a few. Radagast abhorred fighting but his blood had been riled up. Those orcs were the same ones who had fired upon poor Lothane.  
  
But now Radagast could ponder upon a puzzling thought. At the battlefield, there had been at least fifty attackers, and only thirteen Eligere. All Eligeres were healthy if not grim from the ordeal. And same with Minnar, not a scratch on any of them. It was strange. Radagast had only learned a little about the Eligeres having some sort of power, a curse which gave them an immortal like power. What was the power exactly? Everyone until now had carefully avoided answering the question directly. Whatever it was must be a dangerous weapon.  
  
He turned towards the open doorway and saw that the young woman was there again. Gwendolyn yes, that was her name. She had a wistfully sad expression on her face and her gaze rested on the sleeping man. She caught his eyes and Radagast could see the powerful emotions flitting through her face. Gwendolyn abruptly dropped her eyes and walked away.  
  
Radagast smiled. There was something going on between the two, he was most certain. Information gathered had told him the two had just met, and that barely knew each other. Radagast was no fool, he saw the intensity of the look she had given Minnar, one full worry and tenderness. This was definitely something to look in.  
  
The wizard decided that maybe Gandalf wasn't too crazy to have such an intense liking to the people of Middle Earth. Radagast realized that he too was becoming attached to the realms of the Forgotten Hills. The reason was because he found that unlike many mortals, these people were sincere and put forth such a passion in their lives. Here they were, hidden from the eyes of the land and remembered only as a legend, a myth. And yet they were working to stop the forces of evil and to protect the people of Middle Earth.  
  
Radagast was brought out of his musings when someone spoke. "What time is it?"  
  
The maia looked down at Minnar, still lying down but wide awake. Radagast shifted the stool to better converse. "It's nearly midday."  
  
The young Eligere closed his eyes. "That long."  
  
Both Radagast and Minnar were not one to speak much but at this moment Radagast was in a curious mood. "Would it be too much to ask what exactly happened?"  
  
Minnar snapped his eyes and looked up into the 'old man's' eyes. Radagast could see he was contemplating whether or not to tell him. He hoped he would make the choice in his favor. "We Eligere's have special. powers."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"It's hard to explain."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Minnar sighed. "When going into battle, we can foresee certain things. We call it echoing. What it is actually is that we can reach out into the future, grab an event and bring it back to the present. So to us, we see something from the very near future, then when the event really happens, we can react to it."  
  
Radagast shook his head. "But this must take an enormous amount of discipline. To have the mind trained like that, it seems impossible."  
  
"The mind is but a tool to be used to its best advantages. Yet you are right, it takes discipline and much training. Focus is the main point, just a single distraction could make an echo arrive either too early or late."  
  
"But after the battle, why did you become unconscious?"  
  
Minnar grimaced and looked guilty. "I'm afraid I overextended myself." Seeing the puzzled look on the other's face, he tried to explain. "Like I said, the mind takes in information from the future then presents it to us seconds before it happens. Just doing this the brain has to work at incredible speeds to beat the speed of time. I and any other Eligere can focus on anything at short distances, like an opponent. But the farther the distance, the more speed we need. It was necessary today to do it, but I went a bit too far. After slowing the mind down to normal brain activity, the exhaustion was too much."  
  
Incredibly though it seemed, Radagast had to believe him. How could he not, the story was too strange to be made up. An immense power this was, a person capable of such mastery could be indestructible. "So, your only barriers are distance?"  
  
The Eligere shook his head. "Not exactly. Another incapability is distance in time. In battle, a split second could mean life and death, there is no reason to foresee so far in the future. But there is no way on any other occasion we could try to predict the times to come. Things change, anything could happen and whatever is visualized is uncertain. And there is no reason to try."  
  
Minnar continued. "It is said that the first Eligeres, Shannar, Dane, Mithlen, and Gwenor had the ability to do anything with their powers. They were indestructible, fight a whole army while deflecting a hail of arrows. But such discipline of the mind is fading, even now it is harder for each generation to grasp their powers. Our powers are fading."  
  
Radagast was stopped from asking any more questions by the arrival of Gwendolyn. "Minnar, you're awake!" She ran to the bedside and though the worry was washed away from her features, there was still a slight crease in her brow. "Are you well?"  
  
Minnar's whole face lightened up as he sat up swiftly and took her hands in his. "I am well now."  
  
The wizard stifled a smile. It was time for an 'old man' like him to leave the scene. Fortunately, he was able to leave without taking any notice. Once outside the room, Radagast shut the door and allowed himself a small grin. Goodness, he was turning into someone he himself would have called a meddling old fool. He would definitely have to keep all this secret from Gandalf, if it were at all possible.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: Ahh, sorry for having to keep the romance out of the chapter, there will be some romance in the next chapter, I promise. I hope you like my characterization of Radagast, I'm starting to really like writing him! Some parts of Gandalf are put into his character, yet some things about him are completely the opposite. Anyway, please review! Minnar and Gwendolyn's part of my story will be ending in the next few chapters. 


	8. The Decision of the Council

To Vanquish the Shadows By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: Whew, this will be the last chapter concerning the tale of Minnar and Gwendolyn! Sorry it seems like it ends a bit too abruptly. :d But I thought it would be a great place to finish. Hope you like it! Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
*Maria* - My FAITHFUL reviewer! You too kind to be always reviewing my chapters. Thanks sooo much!  
  
*Liz* - Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're liking Radagast, he is so much fun to write! I'm definitely putting him in my other stories.  
  
Chapter 7: The Decision of the Council  
  
"You are sure that you are fine?" Gwendolyn asked as Minnar proceeded to get out of bed.  
  
"I was just exhausted and needed to rest." Minnar stretched then looked at the empty stool next to the bed. "Where did Radagast go?"  
  
"Oh my, I didn't even notice him leave!"  
  
Minnar shook his head, ashamed. "Neither did I. And for all that he has done for us." He noticed then that his boots were off and quickly scanned the floor looking for them. He stopped when he saw that Gwendolyn had found them and had picked them up.  
  
"Looking for these?" Gwendolyn said with a coy smile on her face.  
  
Minnar took the boots from her and thanked her. He sat on the bed and while putting them on, watched her cross over to the other side of the room to look out the window.  
  
"Tell me what happened to get you to into the Healing House."  
  
The Eligere knew better than to argue. "Even after battling the Hillmen, I felt that there was still an immediate danger at hand. I... tried to echo a bit further..."  
  
She didn't let him finish as she turned swiftly to look at him. "How could you? You know the danger in that! No wonder you ended up here!"  
  
"Well, if I hadn't, I could have lost my life. I'm not sorry for what I did and there is no real damage." Minnar looked at Gwendolyn now facing outside once more. He was alarmed though to see shoulders shaking a bit. He sat up abruptly and went over to her. "Gwendolyn?"  
  
Minnar became even more alarmed that when looking into her face, he saw tears glistening in her face. A tear escaped and as it made a path down her cheek, Minnar raised a finger to catch it. "Gwendolyn, why are you crying?"  
  
She tried to ignore his eyes but a firm hand on chin prevented her. "You don't know what it was like to see Lothane die."  
  
The Eligere froze. Lothane had died? He gripped Gwendolyn's shoulders. "When?"  
  
"Just minutes after he arrived. He... we just couldn't stop his bleeding. We couldn't even get him to the Healers." The tears were now falling freely and Minnar took her into his arms. He tried to soothe her but he too felt torn inside. Lothane had died and there was nothing he could do about it now. For all his so called powers, he could do nothing to save the life of a friend.  
  
Gwendolyn interrupted his train of thoughts. "But what was worse, it was seeing you arrive in the state you were. I had thought... you looked like you had been..."  
  
Minnar gently rubbed her back to calm her down. "Killed? I'm sorry but I'm not that easy to kill." What she said surprised him though, had she really been that worried about him? "Did I look that terrible?"  
  
He felt her breathe in a small sight. "Enough to make my blood run cold. If you had died..."  
  
The young man waited for her to finish but she didn't. Now maybe wasn't the right time but Minnar wasn't a patient man. He grasped her shoulders to make her meet his eyes. "What if I had died?" He took every detail of her features. Her blonde hair was now freely flowing down her back, giving her an even younger image that in his first impression of her. Her eyes were now sparkling with a hint of the earlier tears and green starlight seemed to dance in her eyes. Then his gaze settled on her lips now set in a defiant line. He smiled, knowing that she was not going to answer his question.  
  
He would do anything to take away that pout from her face and before he knew it, he kissed her. In his mind, he was shocked with himself. He was never one to act so irrationally but he had to admit that he was enjoying the moment.  
  
Minnar felt her stiffen as she pulled back suddenly, cheeks flushed. Minnar had a certain satisfaction that in her embarrassment, she also looked pleased.  
  
"I apologize."  
  
Gwendolyn's eyes widened. "What for?"  
  
"If I surprised you. You were just too irresistible." Minnar saw Gwendolyn silently lift her fingers to touch her lips. Suddenly he was afraid, had he offended her? He would never be able to live with himself if he had.  
  
Before he could speak though, Gwendolyn smiled. "How can I be offended? You are too charming."  
  
Minnar felt his heart skip a beat to know that he was the reason for the most beautiful smile on the lips of this beautiful lady. He extended his arm for her to take. "Shall we go? It's been a long day and I am famished."  
  
Gwendolyn smiled even more, with no hesitation she took the proffered arm and together they left the room.  
  
**********  
  
"So what are we supposed to do? An alliance between Rhudaur and the Hillmen should not go unstopped!" roared Captain Mithirr.  
  
Minnar felt a headache coming on. The afternoon had been peaceful enough, spent in time with the lovely Gwendolyn. But the sun had now set and another council meeting had been called for. This time though, everyone was in an uproar and it was no wonder. Treachery was not something to be taken lightly.  
  
And on top of everything that had happened today, a new revelation was given to everyone by Radagast. To the member's surprise and anger, the seven figures who had shot at the Eligeres had been orcs, and their arrows matched with the one which had killed Lothane. The tips had been coated with poison which had caused poor Lothane's blood to stop clotting, making him literally bleed to death. Emotions would run high on any decision making that night, Lothane had been well liked and loved by all. His death had been a bitter blow to everyone.  
  
Radagast spoke. "This is not just a simple alliance. All the facts lead us to believe the Hillmen could also be in secret alliance with the orcs coming over the mountains into Eriador."  
  
Lord Palannar shook his head. "But that leads us right back to what has been troubling me, who is behind all of this? Orcs do not tend to work together unless under leadership, they would never concede to any kind of alliance outside of their own kind. The same can be said about the Hillmen."  
  
Captain Daelin spoke. "I honestly do not really think that just discussing these matters in a meeting will actually do anything. Immediate action must be taken, and I suggest we send more spies to find out what is going on."  
  
Murmurs of both agreement and disagreement filled the room. But everything changed when Palannar spoke softly. "Maybe it is time to reveal ourselves to the Arthedain and Cardolan." Suddenly the room erupted in what Minnar would call a shouting match. Over the noise he could make out bits and pieces of what people were saying.  
  
"It's about time!"  
  
"They would never accept us..."  
  
"...not enough men on our side, we could use some help..."  
  
But as the time passed, Minnar couldn't help but feel as though nothing was getting accomplished. He tried to put his thoughts into some kind of order. If the choice was put to him, what would he do? He had no idea. He knew as the Eligeres also knew that by reports from Danorath, there were hardly enough of them to fight such an army. Any help from the Arthedain and Cardolan would be eagerly accepted.  
  
On the other hand, would the Dunedain believe them? It was true that the three lands of the split Arnor were at odds with each other, but they would never believe the other to do such a treacherous act as to join with the Hillmen.  
  
Minnar saw Radagast quietly stand up. Amongst the uproar, he wasn't noticed and slipped outside. Minnar decided to join him, he too wouldn't be missed.  
  
When Minnar caught up with the maia, he saw that the older man was staring towards the Southern sky, his robe on and his staff in hand. The Eligere knew before asking that the wizard would be leaving. "Radagast."  
  
As there was no answer, he continued. "Radagast, please tell me what you are thinking."  
  
The silence stretched out so that it was as if there were only the two of them with nothing else existing. Minnar suddenly felt a deep loss in his heart at the thought of the other leaving them. It was important to him what the old man thought, for he himself could not make sense of what was happening.  
  
Radagast faced the younger man, a grim frown on his face. "What am I thinking? I'm thinking that Arnor is on the brink of becoming influenced by darker forces bearing down upon us. Mark my words, this is only the beginning. Arnor is just the beginning, who knows how soon all of Eriador will fall, then Middle Earth will be affected."  
  
The wizard sighed. "It is amazing how blind people can be at these times and then when danger is finally upon them, realization strikes them like lightning. And by then it will be too late." Radagast suddenly gripped the other by the shoulders and Minnar could feel a slight tremble in strong fingers. "Young lad, you and your people have been given a great gift. You are blessed with a peculiar past, but this past will be to your advantage. You know the power and strengths of this darkness, and have learned to use this for the prevention of the spreading of evil. Let this advantage be pushed to the side and all hope will be lost for your people.  
  
"And here is my advice to you for the here and now. Do not let Eriador fall! Once this new evil takes hold of this corner of Middle Earth, it will not be too long before everywhere else will fall.  
  
"But your work must be in secret. You and your people are a secret weapon, if become known to your enemies, they will use the knowledge to crush you in any way they can. My suggestion to you is to remain nonexistent from the eyes of others."  
  
Minnar let the words sink in and at first felt the despair of Radagast's words. A heavy burden this would be for all for this was no easy task. Radagast seemed to sense his mood and relaxed his hold on Minnar's shoulders. "Do not despair Eligere. The road ahead may seem hard and difficult, but what road isn't? You and your people have been destined to play an important role in history. I have much faith in you."  
  
The Eligere's despair was now replaced with a strong resolution. He in turn brought his arm to lay on Radagast's forearm. "And what of you? Why do you not stay?"  
  
The wizard smiled and shook his head. "Stay and do what? Be some sort of advisor or even a Consul member? No, I don't think so. My road lies somewhere else."  
  
"And what is your road?"  
  
Radagast paused and contemplated the question. Finally he spoke. "I really do not know. I still must seek the answer to that question. But for now," Radagast stepped back and again faced towards the South, his staff pointing the way, "I think I shall visit the Bay of Belfalas, I have never traveled that far South and I've always heard how beautiful it is. And besides, it seems that the tower of Rhosgobel near Mirkwood at the time isn't a very safe place to be.  
  
"And besides, I have myself a puzzle to ponder." Radagast drew a black stone from out of his robes, about half the size of his fist. "This is the strange mineral found by the Mithlenans. I know of a man with this curious interest in the study of rocks. He lives near Gondor, he could help me solve the riddle of what this is."  
  
Minnar forced himself to appear cheerful. "South it is then."  
  
"But I do believe I shall be back. Someday." Radagast grasped the other by the hand in a firm handshake. "For now I must say farewell."  
  
"Farewell."  
  
And with that, Minnar watched the wizard walk towards the path leading away from the Forgotten Hills. With the wizard went Minnar's confidence. How could the wizard walk out them at a time like this? A time when the world seemed to lose all sense of balance. Minnar could not help but wonder if there ever would be a day when peace will reign in Middle Earth.  
  
Minnar turned at the slight touch on his arm. He saw it was Gwendolyn with a slightly puzzled look on her face. "Minnar, I saw you leave? Are you ok?"  
  
Suddenly Minnar knew that he would do whatever it takes to look out for this special woman. Yes, he knew his first duty was to prevent the spread of evil, forever bound by the promise to destroy the One Ring. But first and foremost, he would fight for the people he loved, this woman he loved.  
  
He blinked, realizing that he had just said in his mind 'this woman he loved'. Could he be really in love with her? He knew the answer in his heart, but in his mind he tried to reason with himself. How can he love someone when maybe the feelings weren't returned? But today seemed like a day to take some chances. "Gwendolyn? Do you love me?"  
  
She looked surprised at the question. "What do you mean do I love you?"  
  
Minnar felt as if his heart would break, he knew he had been a fool. But before what she said could sink in, she continued. "Of course I love you! It's not as if I would let just anybody kiss me!"  
  
The Eligere tried to let the thought register. "You love me?" he said unbelievingly, more to himself than to Gwendolyn.  
  
But she answered anyway and lifted a hand to touch his cheek. "I, Gwendolyn, love you with all of my heart, Eligere Minnar."  
  
Minnar couldn't help himself and bent down to kiss her. This time, there was no resistance and the soft kiss lingered to one full of promise.  
  
At the sound of a person speaking, they drew back at the same moment. "May the Valar bless you both!" They turned to see the distant figure of Radagast looking at them. Minnar put his arm around Gwendolyn's shoulder to which she responded by putting her arm around his waist. Together they waved to the wizard. And together they watched Radagast retreat till they could see him no longer.  
  
**********  
  
From that day on, the Eligeres created a very effective network of couriers and spies to keep an eye on the growing forces of both orcs and Hillmen. Minnar was made Captain of a new group of Eligere Rangers dwelling in the Ettenmoor mountains, the main forces in keeping a watch on the traitorous Rhudarians and their new allies, the Hillmen.  
  
It was not until the year 1308 that the Eligeres actually discovered who led the forces of orcs. Minnar's dream had been a forewarning, the mysterious Witch King led the orcs and the realm North beyond the Ettemoors became to be called Angmar. Only glimpses of the shadowy figure were ever seen, but those glimpses were enough to strike terror into the hearts of all men.  
  
Through all the years, the Eligeres worked in secret, following the advice of Radagast the Brown. Continuing to sabotage and even engage in skirmishes, they were able to confuse the enemy. But it will not be too long before the small forces of Eligeres would be able to hold off the slowly growing forces of evil. For now Arnor would be safe. But it was only the calm before the storm...  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: Well, here is the last chapter! I hope you liked it! I really loved writing about Minnar and Gwendolyn, and especially Radagast! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	9. Author's Note

SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PMOCHIZUKI  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
I hope you've been enjoying my story, "To Vanquish the Shadows". This is just a note to tell you that I will be changing the title of my story in the next week or so.  
  
Also, since my story is more like a compilation of many stories, I'll be separating my so-far story into two separate stories. This series I will be naming the "Legends of Shannar".  
  
"Shannar of the Branded Ones" will be book one of the "Legends of Shannar", the story of Shannar which my readers will know to be the first three chapters of "To Vanquish the Shadows". I will be making very few changes to it.  
  
"The Beginnings of Evil" will be book two of the "Legends of Shannar". This story will be from chapters four through eight of "To Vanquish the Shadows", the story of Minnar. This story too will have few changes.  
  
Book three is called "The Rise of Angmar" and I will be publishing the first chapter in the next few weeks. The setting is during the year 1409 of the Third Age during which the Witch King leads an invasion against Arnor. I will also in my story tell about an invasion of Rivendell which is said to have taken place at that time.  
  
Sorry for any inconveniences in reloading my stories. But it feels really good to start afresh! :D I hope you like my upcoming stories, please review when I get my new stories out!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Pmochizuki 


End file.
